Nikahan Siapa?
by kanashiaru
Summary: Disaat Hyungseob Anindya Putri dipaksa temennya, Jihoon Nahira buat ikut dateng ke pernikahan seseorang yang tidak disebutkan siapa yang menikah, sampai akhirnya Hyungseob menemukan sosok Woojin Aditya Nugroho yang menjadi mempelai prianya. Tetapi mempelai wanitanya gak ada. Lho, Woojin nikah sama siapa? / JinSeob — Lokal!AU; GS!Uke; Oneshot. (Sequel Prequel UP!)
1. Nikahan Siapa?

Disaat Hyungseob Anindya Putri dipaksa temennya, Jihoon Nahira buat ikut dateng ke pernikahan seseorang yang tidak disebutkan siapa yang menikah, sampai akhirnya Hyungseob menemukan sosok Woojin Aditya Nugroho yang menjadi mempelai prianya.

Tetapi mempelai wanitanya gak ada.

Lho, Woojin nikah sama siapa?

•

•

•

 _Nikahan Siapa?_

Works by **Kanashiaru**

Ahn **Hyungseob** (Yuehua) x Park **Woojin** (Brand New Music; Wanna One)

 **Lokal!** AU; **Gender Switch!** ; Oneshot.

Sedikit **Warning** : bahasa kasar, kalimat gak baku, typo(s), terlalu fokus sama hyungseobnya, dan segelintir warning lainnya yang mungkin bakal muncul di ffnya?

(Based on my bestfriend's dream, ehe!)

•

•

•

' _NEOIREUL GATJI~ GATGO SHIP—_ '

Pip.

Sebelum inti lagunya benar-benar terputar, sang pemilik handphone—yang masih bergulung di selimut tebalnya—langsung mematikan suara mengganggu itu. Begitu selesai mematikan lagu alarm dari handphonenya, gadis itu kembali mengeratkan selimutnya yang sedikit terbuka—membuatnya merasakan dingin teramat sangat karena pendingin yang suhunya mencapai 17 derajat.

Bahkan gadis yang ada didalam gulungan selimut itu menghiraukan secercah cahaya pagi yang sudah terang dan menembus jendela kamarnya, karena untuk apa? Toh hari ini merupakan hari liburnya. Jadi harus di maksimalkan dengan sebaik mungkin—

BRAK!

—yah, kira-kira seperti itulah niatnya barusan.

"WOI BANGUN LO, KENTONGAN MASJID!"

Suara itu. Suara menyebalkan tak tahu diri yang dengan seenaknya merusak niat indahnya untuk bergulung manja dengan kekasih seumur hidupnya, kasur. Dan meruntuhkan kesabarannya setelah dibuat kesal karena bunyi alarm yang mengganggu—diketahui gadis ini lupa mematikan alarm karena ia selalu menyalakannya setiap hari, sampai lupa bahwa hari ini terhitung sebagai hari liburnya seusai melaksanakan Ujian Akhir Semester di kampus.

"Bacot banget, upil anoa," sang gadis kembali merapatkan selimutnya, mencoba untuk mengabaikan sosok gadis lainnya yang memasuki kamarnya seenak jidat dan kini berdiri di depannya seraya berkacak pinggang, "semalem gue habis maraton anime, diem sehari aja bisa ga—EH WOI JANGAN TARIK TARIK, BANGSAT!"

"Hyungseob Anindya Putri, bangun atau gue gelindingin lo?" Gadis yang diketahui sebagai oknum penarik selimut tebal milik gadis bernama Hyungseob malah balas mengancam, sementara tangannya terus menarik selimut hingga akhirnya terbuka semua dan menampakkan sosok Hyungseob yang tergulung oleh selimut tebal tersebut. Ia juga sudah berada di posisi duduk.

Gadis itu berdecak, melirik oknum penarik selimutnya dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Jihoon Nahira. Tolong ya pagi-pagi jangan bikin orang emosi," Hyungseob mencoba mengontrol emosinya dengan berujar pelan, "lagian, ini tuh hari libur kita habis UAS! Ngapain coba dibangunin sepagi ini? It's not even 8am bruh—"

"INI UDAH JAM 8, DODOL!" Gadis bersurai cokelat madu panjang yang dipanggil Jihoon itu justru membalas dengan nyolotnya, mengharuskan Hyungseob untuk menutup kupingnya karena teriakan menyebalkan itu.

"So? Gue harus apa?"

"Lo mesti ikut gue ke nikahan temen sekelas kita waktu SMA dulu!"

Tangan Hyungseob berhenti menggaruk kepalanya, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. Menatap teman satu kosannya—dan satu universitasnya—dengan tatapan bingung.

Teman sekelasnya? Waktu SMA?

Sekedar informasi, Hyungseob dan Jihoon adalah teman sejak mereka SMA di sekolah swasta yang terletak di Jakarta, dan kini mereka sama-sama melanjutkan kuliahnya di Bandung—atau di Jatinangor?—namun berbeda jurusan—Hyungseob di Psikologi, sementara Jihoon di TV dan Perfilman.

Dan mereka sama-sama masih berjuang di tahun ke-3 perkuliahan.

Hal ini membuat Hyungseob bingung karena, teman sekelasnya? Siapa? Seingatnya, gadis itu tidak begitu dekat dengan siapapun di kelasnya kecuali 3 teman sepermainannya. Seperti Jihoon, Daehwi, dan Gunhee.

Lalu..?

"Siapa yang nikah sih? Woi, jangan ambigu begini dong!"

Bukannya mendapat balasan, Hyungseob malah mendapat senyuman lebar dari Jihoon.

"Nanti juga lo tau."

"YA MANA GUE TAU KALO LO GA NGASIH TAU, KOCAK?!" Kesabaran Hyungseob mendadak habis, tetapi Jihoon hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar yang disertai dengan cengiran, "jangan senyum doang lo, tapir! Kasih tau buruan!"

"Iya iya nanti gue kasih tau, tapi temenin dulu ya?"

"Gue gak ikut kalo gak dikasih tau siapa yang nikah."

"Anin, please—"

"Gue aja gak tau siapa yang nikah, jir."

"Hyungseob."

Gadis bersurai hitam sebahu menghela napas lalu menatap Jihoon jengah, "apaan sih, Ra? Kalo gak mau ngasih tau, yaudah gue ga ikut—"

"Nin, lo tau kan kalo gue punya kontaknya kak Ong?"

Hyungseob langsung dibuat bungkam begitu nama gebetannya disebut oleh Jihoon.

"K-kenapa lo jadi bahas kak Ong, sih?" Seongwoo Wiratmaja—atau akrab disapa Ong, entah apa esensinya—merupakan pujaan hati Hyungseob sejak tahun pertama, dimana saat itu Seongwoo menjadi ketua pendamping ospeknya yang saat itu berada di tahun ke 3nya. Walau sudah lulus, Hyungseob masih dekat dengan Seongwoo walau hanya melalui grup chat bersama temannya yang lain.

Kalau mendekati Seongwoo sendiri, Hyungseob mana berani. Yang ada keesokan harinya ia hanya tinggal nama karena dibunuh kak Dani, kekasih Seongwoo yang berbadan besar dan agak macho tapi cantik cute plus plus itu.

"Lo tau kan kalo gue deket sama kak Ong sampe sekarang?"

"Iya iya, bawel! Terus sekarang mau lo apa?" Ujar Hyungseob, sedikit jengah mendengar fakta bahwa Jihoon dan Seongwoo sangat amat dekat, sedangkan Hyungseob sendiri tidak bisa melakukannya, "cepet ngomong lo maunya apa, gausah bikin gue potek!"

Awalnya sosok gadis yang masih berdiri berkacak pinggang itu terdiam, tapi hanya berlangsung sesaat karena setelahnya ia menyeringai lebar.

Firasat Hyungseob tidak enak.

"Kalo lo gak ikut.." Seringai itu berubah menjadi smirk setan yang membuat firasat Hyungseob semakin tidak enak, "... Gue bakal kirim video video lo galauin kak Ong ke orangnya sendiri."

Tuh kan, firasat buruk Hyungseob benar.

"APA-APAAN, NAHIRA! Bukannya gue udah nyuruh lo hapus semua videonya?!" Bentak Hyungseob, masih melebarkan matanya dan wajahnya masih saja memerah tak karuan.

"Emang gue hapus kok."

"Tapi kok—"

"Hapus di handphone, terus gue pindahin ke laptop dan ke _drive_."

"WOY NIAT BANGET!" Gerutu Hyungseob dengan wajah memerah—entah karena malu atau kesal, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Masalahnya adalah, video itu benar-benar merupakan _aib_ bagi gadis itu. Karena bukan hanya menggalaukan sosok Seongwoo Wiratmaja, tapi juga berteriak dan bernyanyi aneh dengan tambahan 'oh, kak Ong~' dan lainnya yang merupakan aib terbesarnya.

Dan Jihoon berniat untuk mengirimnya ke Seongwoo? Oh, tidak!

"Nahira, jangan kirim Ra..." Hyungseob dengan sigap memasang wajah memelasnya yang biasanya akan meluluhkan orang lain jika ia memasangnya, walaupun ke Jihoon tidak berpengaruh, ".. Walau gue udah ga bener-bener suka lagi sama kak Ong, tapi itu aib banget, sumpah deh..." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit miris. Masih menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan sedih dan penuh harap.

Tetapi berharap kepada Jihoon itu sangatlah percuma.

"Makanya ikut gue buat dateng ke pernikahan temen sekelas kita."

"Tapi—"

"Yaudah video aib lo meluncur ke emailnya kak Ong—"

"HUWAAAA! Iya iya, gue dateng!" Buru-buru Hyungseob bangkit dari kasurnya lalu beringsut pergi ke kamar mandinya, sementara Jihoon terkekeh di tempatnya menatap sahabatnya sejak SMA seperti itu, lalu berucap sebentar sebelum benar-benar pergi dari kamar sahabatnya.

"Nanti dandan yang bagus, gue udah siapin perlengkapannya! Gue duluan!"

•

•

•

Seusai mandi dan masih dengan bathrobenya, Hyungseob celingak-celinguk menatap kosannya yang cukup sepi dan hanya menampakan sosok ibu kos yang sedang menyapu lantai didekatnya.

"Bu, kok sepi banget? Pada langsung pulang, ya?" Tanya sang gadis dari posisinya, membuat si ibu kos menoleh dan menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Iya mbak, habis kelar UAS dan revisi skripsi langsung pada pulang semalem."

"SEMALEM?!" Tau gitu Hyungseob ikut pulang aja bareng kak Kenta biar gak diancem-ancem Jihoon begini!

Sejenak Hyungseob melirik ibu kos yang kembali berkutat dengan kegiatannya, lalu berpikir sebentar sebelum bersuara.

"Bu.. Ibu tau gak, kira-kira siapa yang nikahan sampai aku dipaksa Jihoon begini?" Tanya Hyungseob, tidak menaruh banyak ekspektasi berlebih karena mungkin saja ibu kosnya memang tidak tahu, kan?

Namun ibu kosnya malah tersenyum lebar kearahnya, entah apa maksudnya.

"Nanti mbaknya juga tau kok."

"Tuh kan! Semuanya aja bilang begitu! Ihhh, kesel banget sama mbak!" Hyungseob mendumel seraya menghentakkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya, sementara ibu kosnya hanya tertawa sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya.

Di dalam kamar, Hyungseob membuka lemarinya dan melirik bajunya yang didominasi oleh hoodie, kemeja, kaos, dan tak satupun ia menepukan baju yang cocok untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan begini. Dan semuanya didominasi oleh warna gelap—karena Hyungseob suka warna gelap.

Tak ambil pusing, Hyungseob langsung mengambil asal pakaian yang akan dikenakan, kemudian memakainya dan lalu berkutat untuk dandan.

Well, semoga Jihoon tak lagi bawel karena penampilannya nanti.

•

•

•

Semua mata memandang Hyungseob begitu ia sampai di tempat pesta pernikahan teman SMAnya berlangsung. Walau menggunakan ojek online agar sampai kesini, penampilan gadis itu tetap baik dan tidak berantakan. Begitu menurutnya, karena semua mata yang ada ditempat itu memandangnya—entah memandang dengan tatapan apa, gadis itu tak peduli.

Karena mata Hyungseob hanya berfokus mencari..

"Woi, Nahira!"

Dengan cepat, Hyungseob berlari kearah Jihoon yang sudah cantik dengan dress dan dandanannya—entah sejak kapan ia melakukannya, Hyungseob tak tahu—juga sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya sambil menggerutu sendiri.

"Ah, Anin! Akhirnya lo da— WOI GILA?! YANG BENER AJA DONG?!" Begitu menoleh kearah Hyungseob, Jihoon langsung berteriak kesal dan menunjuk-nunjuk Hyungseob yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Gue kenapa Ra?"

"Gila lo, mau ke kondangan apa mau sosialisasi kampus sih lo?!" Kesal Jihoon, masih menunjuk kearah Hyungseob, "Kenapa lo malah pake almet sih, anjir?! Lo kata mau kegiatan formal di kampus!" Lanjutnya, membuat Hyungseob menyengir lebar—tak merasa seperti dimarahi oleh Jihoon.

Marah? Jelas.

Alasannya karena Hyungseob yang datang ke pesta pernikahan dengan menggunakan almamater kampusnya, kaos, dan kemudian celana bahan hitam panjang. Bagaimana ia tidak menjadi sorotan sejak awal datang? Membuat Jihoon kesal saja!

"Terus tadi gue bilang apa ke lo, Nin?"

"Eum? Dandan yang bagus..?"

"Saiki!*" Jihoon kembali mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah wajah Hyungseob yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung, "udah gue siapin make up sebanyak itu, dan lo cuma pake BB cream dan liptint doang? Lo kira kita mau main di mall, jir! Tolong lah, Anin!"

Tak ambil pusing, Hyungseob menepuk pundak gadis yang tingginya sepantaran dengannya lalu tersenyum kecil, "yang penting gue dateng, kan? Daripada gak dateng, mau apa lo?" Tuturnya dengan nada tenang dan senyuman lebar—entah apa maksudnya tersenyum lebar begitu, tetapi setelahnya Jihoon hanya menghela napas lalu melepaskan tangan Hyungseob dari bahunya.

"Lo harus tau, gue tadi nyariin lo sampe kena block Ung, Daehwi, Gunhee sama Dongbin jir."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Kok bisa?!" Tawa Hyungseob meledak begitu saja mendengar ucapan Jihoon.

Yang diketawai hanya menghela napas panjang, "tadi gue nelpon mereka semua, tapi di panggilan ke 3 mereka malah ngeblock gue. Ngeselin banget, astaga."

"Lagian sih lo bacot."

"Bacot kan demi kebaikan lo juga, Nin."

"Eh seriusan, ini nikahannya udah mulai?" Hyungseob menolehkan pandangannya ke sekitar, banyak tamu undangan yang masih setia berdiri dan bahkan makanannya saja belum tersentuh sama sekali. Aneh sekali, padahal ia pikir acaranya sudah selesai.

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Belum mulai, masih nungguin mempelai wanitanya."

"Hah? Lama banget mempelai wanitanya, ini udah siang banget lho?"

Gadis disamping Hyungseob menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, "tapi udah keurus kok."

"H-hah?"

"Anyway, cepetan ganti baju lo pake ini terus dandan yang bener!" Jihoon dengan cepat menyodorkan baju kebaya yang sedari tadi dipegang olehnya dan diterima Hyungseob dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

Masalahnya, kebayanya ini heboh banget. Seleranya Jihoon tuh memang lebay, tapi kayaknya ini terlalu heboh buat seukuran tamu undangan, deh? Hyungseob hanya geleng-geleng kepala, masih ingin memperjuangkan rasa penasarannya terhadap mempelai pria yang 'katanya' merupakan teman satu kelasnya di SMA dulu.

"Ra, lo tega ngebiarin temen lo mati penasaran cuma karena gak tau dia dateng ke acara nikahannya siapa?"

"Dih apaan dah lo, lebay banget!"

"Tapi gue serius penasaran ini tuh nikahannya siapa woy? JANGAN BIKIN PENASARAN TERUS KENAPA SIH!"

"Dibilangin, nanti lo bakal tau sendiri, Hyungseob Anindya Putri!"

"Mana gue tau kalo gak dikasih tau begini?!"

"Ya makanya sabar aja tungguin, nanti juga tau— AH! Woojin!"

Hyungseob—yang awalnya berniat untuk membalas ucapan Jihoon—langsung bungkam begitu Jihoon memanggil nama seseorang yang familiar disaat ia SMA dulu. Sangat familiar, bahkan Hyungseob masih bisa membayangkan masa-masa SMA dimana ia menjadi bahan ledekan Jihoon dan kawan lainnya karena disangka menyukai sosok ini—dan 'katanya' cocok dengan orang ini.

Dan melihat sosok yang familiar itu berjalan mendekat, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Mungkin efek sudah lama tidak bertemu setelah kelulusan SMA, atau karena rasa rasanya sosok itu terlihat sangat amat tampan—jauh lebih tampan dari sebelumnya—dengan jas formal hitam seperti itu?

"Woojin? Lo Woojin Aditya Nugroho kan?" Hyungseob bahkan sampai menyebut nama lengkapnya karena tidak percaya bahwa sosok yang dulu menjadi bahan ledekan teman-temannya sudah berada disini, tersenyum kearah mereka berdua—atau kearahnya saja?—dengan lebar, "lo ngapain disini?" Lanjut Hyungseob.

Woojin Aditya Nugroho—atau akrab disapa dengan Woojin—adalah teman satu SMAnya dan pernah satu kelas dengan Hyungseob disaat kelas 12 dulu. Dengar-dengar dari sumber informasi (re: Lambe Turah—Jihoon—), Woojin melanjutkan studinya di salah satu institut teknologi ternama di Bandung dengan jurusan Teknik Metalurgi melalui jalur rapot—dia memang pintar, Hyungseob harus akui itu. Dan sudah 3 tahun Hyungseob tidak bertemu dengan Woojin—walau berada di kawasan yang sama dengannya—, dan pemuda itu terlihat sangat.. Tampan dan memukau. Padahal dulu pemuda itu sangat dekil dan hobinya ribut juga membuat onar di kelas.

Haduh. Gimana nih.

"Halo, Hyungseob. Udah lama gak ketemu, ya?" Sapa Woojin dengan cengiran lebar—menampakkan gingsul menyebalkan yang menjadi charmnya selain otak encer, "yah.. Kayak lo liat sendiri lah gue lagi apa disini, hehe."

Hyungseob mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lo sendirian, Jin?" Seingatnya dia dulu diincar oleh Woo Jinyoung, dan otak kuno Hyungseob masih beranggapan bahwa mereka masih bersama. Dan dibalas dengan kekehan Woojin.

"Kalo bareng lo aja gimana, Seob?"

"A-apaan sih!" Pipi Hyungseob memerah begitu mendengar ucapan Woojin, karena jarang sekali mereka berinteraksi sebelumnya dan digombali olehnya adalah sesuatu yang langka.

Woojin kembali terbahak setelah melihat reaksi dari Hyungseob. Setelahnya ia berjalan ke belakang Hyungseob dan menyengir.

"Gak dandan tebel pun, lo udah cantik banget, Hyungseob."

Gombal aja terus! Heran. Gak nyadar ya kalo Hyungseob udah mati-matian nahan diri buat gak lemes ditempat?

Sementara Woojin berada di belakangnya, Hyungseob memutuskan untuk menetralkan dirinya agar tidak memerah terus menerus karena ulah Woojin dan menetralkan degup jantungnya yang terus berdegup kencang.

Lalu Jihoon menoleh kearah Woojin dan tersenyum lebar.

"Yaudah Jin, langsung mulai aja acaranya."

Hah.

Gimana gimana.

Kok jadi Jihoon yang nyuruh buat mulai acaranya?

Tapi sebentar.

Woojin?

Jadi Woojin mempelai prianya?

Lalu Jihoon yang seenaknya menyuruh Woojin untuk memulai acara pernikahannya.

Berarti...

"Jadi lo yang nikahan, Ra? Kok lo gak bilang-bilang kalo lo yang nikah sama Woo—"

"Berisik lo, anjir. Yakali gue selingkuhin Bae cuma buat nih dekil satu?" Jihoon langsung memotong ucapan Hyungseob dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya, "gue cuma ngebantuin Woojin buat ketemu sama _cinderella_ nya."

"Nahira lebay banget ngomongnya."

Hyungseob menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak menyadari bahwa di belakang, Woojin masih memasang senyuman lebar—bukan senyuman bergingsul yang mematikan, tapi senyuman teduh nan hangat yang membuat siapa saja mungkin meleleh melihatnya.

Dan senyum itu muncul ketika Woojin melihat sosok didepannya.

Begitu melihat Hyungseob menoleh kearahnya, Woojin buru-buru berdehem, "Jin, ini acara nikahan lo? Kenapa sih Nahira gak mau ngasih tau apa-apa ke gue, sebel banget!" Ujarnya yang membuat senyuman Woojin kembali melebar.

"Nanti juga lo ngerti kok, Seob."

"Hah maksudnya—"

"Mempelai wanitanya dimana? Acaranya harusnya sudah harus dimulai, lho?!"

Suara yang berasal dari panggung memotong ucapannya, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan sosok suami istri di panggung yang masih sibuk dengan urusan mari-mencari-mempelai-wanitanya. Mungkin orang tua dari Woojin.

Tapi.. Orang tua dari mempelai wanitanya pun juga tidak ada?

Di belakang, Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Hyungseob dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Tunggu aja, nanti lo juga tau..."

Disaat itu juga, Jihoon tersenyum lebar dan berteriak kearah suami istri yang ada di panggung.

"ACARANYA BISA DIMULAI, MEMPELAI WANITANYA UDAH ADA!"

Woojin tersenyum tipis.

"... Siapa mempelai wanitanya."

Hyungseob melongo begitu merasakan semua tatapan tertuju pada mereka—entah pada Jihoon atau padanya.

Dan wanita yang ada di panggung langsung menoleh dan menangkap sosok Jihoon dan..

"ASTAGA! Ternyata udah dateng mempelai wanitanya!"

Hah siapa?

"Terus kenapa kamu malah pake baju begitu, ya ampun!"

Lho?

"Untung udah dateng kamu, nak! Ayo dimulai aja acaranya, kamu langsung ganti baju aja!"

Kenapa tatapan ibunya Woojin mengarah kepadanya..?

Hyungseob menoleh ke sekitarnya, menemukan banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dan gadis itu malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"S-saya, tante?"

Tidak mendapat jawaban yang memuaskan, ibu Woojin langsung menunjuk kearahnya, "Iya kamu, Hyungseob Anindya Putri! Memangnya siapa lagi, heh?!"

Mata Hyungseob melebar.

Tunggu sebentar.

...

...

...

HAH.

JADI MAKSUDNYA—

"Gak perlu ganti baju, ma. Ijab qabulnya aja dulu, baru nanti pas resepsi disuruh ganti baju."

Hyungseob menoleh horror kearah Woojin yang kini berada di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau-sudah-tahu-kan?'

"I-i-ini m-maksudnya..."

Tangan Woojin langsung berpindah ke pinggang Hyungseob, menariknya mendekat dan membuat salah satu tangan Hyungseob hinggap di dada bidang pemuda itu, sementara itu pelakunya masih memasang senyuman lebar.

Semua mata menatap kearah mereka berdua. Tak hanya menatap, tapi juga mengabadikan momen ini—Jihoon bahkan sudah memotretnya berkali-kali dan membuat story sedari tadi—, sementara Hyungseob masih melebarkan matanya dan usahanya untuk menetralkan degup jantungnya gagal karena debaran kali ini jauh lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

Satu tangan Woojin menarik wajah Hyungseob untuk menatap kearahnya, pemuda itu menatap sang gadis dengan tatapan serius namun masih tersenyum tenang seperti sebelumnya.

"Hyungseob Anindya Putri, maukah kamu menjadi istriku dan menemaniku disaat susah maupun senang untuk selamanya?"

Dan Hyungseob tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi disaat wajah itu mendekat kearahnya, membuat matanya tertutup dan teriakan diantara tamu undangan semakin histeris.

Semuanya terasa nyaman dan hangat, tetapi Hyungseob tak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"WAAAAAAAAA—!"

"Anin, berisik!"

Bukannya mendapat penjelasan, Hyungseob malah mendapat balasan dari teriakannya begitu bangkit dari posisinya dan matanya mengerjap mendapati kamarnya yang sudah terang oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya.

Ini kamar rumahnya, bukan kamar kosannya di Jatinangor.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, barulah Hyungseob sadar dan terbahak keras begitu menyadari bahwa hal itu hanyalah mimpi semata.

Lagipula, Hyungseob kan sudah lulus dan mendapat gelar Sarjananya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Konyol sekali mimpinya itu.

"Haha, mana ada nikah kayak begitu.." Gadis itu menghentikan tawanya perlahan setelah puas. Lalu bangkit dari kasurnya untuk turun ke dapur dan mengambil minum. Setidaknya ia sudah bangun dan sadar dari mimpi anehnya barusan.

Ting tong.

Suara bel rumahnya menghentikan aktivitas Hyungseob yang sedang meneguk air mineralnya. Dengan sedikit tidak rela, gadis itu menaruh gelasnya di meja makan dan berjalan sedikit cepat kearah pintu rumahnya—karena ia tidak mau mamanya ribut-ribut kalau tidak dibuka secepat mungkin.

Begitu dibuka, Hyungseob langsung melebarkan matanya kaget.

"Woo.. Jin?"

Sosok yang ada di hadapan Hyungseob melebarkan senyumannya, gadis itu sedikit mencuri pandang kearah benda yang ada di kedua tangan sosok tersebut dengan bingung.

"Oh, halo Hyungseob! Udah lama banget ya gak ketemu?" Pemuda yang diketahui merupakan Woojin, teman semasa SMAnya itu menyengir lebar dan menyodorkan benda yang ada ditangan kepada Hyungseob, "ini buat keluarga kalian, anggep aja tanda kepindahan gue ke komplek ini, hehe."

Kepindahan?

"Lo pindah ke rumah kosong disamping rumah gue, Jin?"

Woojin mengangguk mantap.

"Yah gitulah, habis lulus gue langsung ngelamar kerja di daerah Kebayoran sini. Terus gue nyari rumah soalnya pasti agak lama di Jakarta, makanya gue pindah di rumah samping lo."

"Wih enak ya langsung dapet kerjaan! Dapet dimana, Jin?"

"Di perusahaan Teknik XXX nih, Seob. Deket banget kan dari sini?"

"Enak banget weh, gue juga mau langsung kerja! Tapi ya begitulah Psikologi, mesti ambil S2 dulu kalo mau kerja huhuhu."

Woojin melirik gadis dihadapannya yang sedang menatap box kue yang barusan ada ditangannya lalu menatapnya kembali.

"Kalo S2nya gue yang tanggung, gimana?"

Gadis itu terdiam lalu menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan tatapan bingung.

Woojin membasahi bibirnya yang terasa kering lalu menatap Hyungseob dengan serius.

"Gue udah lulus dari jurusan yang masuk ke kriteria idaman lo, dan abis lulus langsung dapet kerja. Jadi.."

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya begitu satu tangan Woojin meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya sekilas.

"Hyungseob Anindya Putri, gue cinta banget sama lo. Dari kita masih SMA, gue udah merhatiin lo terus..

... Jadi temen hidup gue, ya?"

Dan Hyungseob tersadar, bahwa ini semua bukan mimpi semata.

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

*Saiki: Nah ini, bahasa jawa HAHAHA

Btw, lapak Jinseob masih rame gak, sih? Kayaknya aku salah bikin oneshot di lapak Jinseob, tapi yang kubayangin pas temenku nyeritain mimpinya di Video Call cuma Jinseob sih, huhuhu :"))

Ini terinspirasi dari cerita mimpinya temenku, disitu kejadiannya temenku nikah sama temen sekelas waktu SMA dan sering diledekin sama aku dan temenku yang lain. Karena lucu jadi kupake buat ff aja deh, maaf ya kalo kurang memuaskan apalagi bagian Jinseobnya, huhu!

Anyway, makasih buat yang udah mampir! Jangan pernah bosen sama Jinseob, ya! Kecup basah dari kanashiaru /o/~

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Bonus Chapter; **Prekuel**

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

Seusai kelas Fisika berlangsung, sosok pemuda bersurai cokelat langsung menelengkupkan wajahnya diatas meja dan mengabaikan banyak suara murid dikelasnya yang ramai karena istirahat. Ia bahkan mengabaikan teman-temannya yang mengajaknya makan di kantin, hingga akhirnya suasana kelas itu sepi dan hanya menyisakan dirinya sendiri.

Woojin gak tahu, kalau rasanya galau tuh bisa sedahsyat ini ternyata.

Galau setelah mutusin Sohye itu memang cukup dahsyat, tapi gak bakal separah itu kalau pelakunya merupakan sosok gadis idaman yang sepertinya gagal untuk dia lupakan, walau sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan Sohye sekalipun.

Ia merasa bersalah pada Sohye yang kembali menjadi korban pelariannya karena mengharap cinta tak sampainya kepada seseorang. Woojin sendiri juga pengecut karena hanya bisa menatap sosok itu dari jauh, walau mereka dekat dan bahkan satu kelas bersama.

Tapi gadis itu seperti membuat dinding pertahanan untuk cowok-cowok di sekolahnya, dan hal itu membuatnya frustasi setengah mati.

Haruskah ia membuang perasaannya jauh-jauh setelah memendamnya sejak awal ospek SMA, dan mencari sosok lain yang jauh lebih baik darinya?

Mungkin ia harus mencoba—

"Nin, jadi orang tuh jangan bego bego banget, kenapa sih?!"

Woojin mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik kearah pintu yang terbuka, menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai hitam pendek yang membawa plastik berisi makanan dan satu lagi sosok gadis bersurai hitam panjang yang terus menekuk wajahnya. Dan Woojin langsung sadar bahwa dua orang itu merupakan Euiwoong dan..

... Hyungseob.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di tempat gadis bersurai hitam panjang—Hyungseob—karena Euiwoong sebenarnya bukan anak kelas itu. Dan mereka berdua duduk, walau Euiwoong masih menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan kesalnya. Woojin yang awalnya malas, kini jadi sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan setelah ini.

Tak ada salahnya menguping obrolan dari sosok yang ia taksir diam-diam, kan?

"Pacaran 9 bulan dan lo gak bilang-bilang, ya pantes aja Gunhee langsung bocor ke kita-kita anak satu grup! Gila lo, main rahasia sampe separah ini!"

Aduh. Kok kayak ada sakit sakitnya gitu ya denger ucapan Euiwoong ke Hyungseob.

Dilihatnya Hyungseob menyuapkan empal gentongnya dengan pipi menggembung—lucu sekali, "ya suka-suka gue dong mau pacaran ga ngasih tau apa gimana, bukan urusan lo juga."

"Tapi kalo gak ketauan, bisa bayangin gak nanti lo nikah terus gaada yang dateng ke nikahan lo? Terus gak ada saksi nikahnya? Kan sedih!"

 _Yak. Gak penting banget lo, Woong_. Gerutu Woojin dalam hatinya, masih cenut cenut mendengar fakta bahwa Hyungseob berpacaran dengan orang lain selama 9 bulan lamanya—walau sejak tadi pagi teman-teman Hyungseob sudah ramai membicarakan ini.

"Tapi gue udah putus dari Seunghyuk, Ung," Mata Woojin melebar mendengar ucapan gamblang dari Hyungseob.

"Hah? Pas ketauan langsung putus, gitu?"

"Ya enggak, sih. Udah 2 minggu yang lalu putusnya, tapi sekarang tetep deket, gitu."

"Lah padahal 9 bulan woy! Dikit lagi anaknya keluar!" Ucap Euiwoong yang lagi-lagi membuat Woojin _rolling eyes_ sambil membatin 'bodo amat, jir' dan mendapat pukukan mesra dari Hyungseob, "tapi serius deh, kenapa mendadak putus?"

Dilihatnya Hyungseob menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursinya lalu menghela napas panjang, "gue gak cocok sama dia."

"JADIAN 9 BULAN DAN LO BARU NGERASA GAK COCOK, ANINDYA?!"

"Diem dulu napa, kutil gajah!" Tangan Hyungseob menoyor kepala Euiwoong, sementara yang ditoyor memasang cengiran tak berdosa, "gue sama dia tuh sama banget, sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama cuek, sama-sama nyatu karena hal yang sama. Makanya gak cocok."

Woojin terus mendengar ucapan Hyungseob.

"Emang sih kalo banyak kesamaan rasanya hambar, gak menantang."

"Nah, tuh lo tau Ung! Pengalaman, ya?"

"Lah apaan deh, engga! Gue cuma ngucap doang!"

Hyungseob mengangguk dan terkekeh, "gue gak bisa ngeliat dia lebih dari sosok kakak, dan dia juga ngeliat gue kayak adek sendiri. Toh, dia gak masuk kriteria cowok idaman gue."

Nah ini nih. Woojin harus menyiapkan kupingnya lebar-lebar untuk mendengar obrolan penting nan berbobot ini.

"Alay banget lo pake kriteria cowok idaman segala, jenongnya koi!" Euiwoong menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan _judging_ nya, lalu menyuap makanan sebelum lanjut bicara, "emang kriteria cowok idaman lo yang kayak gimana?"

"Eum.." Hyungseob bergumam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, ".. Gue suka yang gak mengekang gue hidup sih, Ung."

Woojin diam-diam mencatat obrolan berbobot itu di buku kecilnya lalu memasang kupingnya kembali.

"Terus.. Gue pengen cowok itu gesit. Gak cuma modal otak, tapi dia juga mesti pinter nyari peluang. Gak kayak Seunghyuk gini nih."

"Emang Seunghyuk kenapa?"

"Gila, Ung. Dia harusnya udah lulus, tapi malah nunggak skripsi terus! Padahal nyari kerjaan tuh susah, makin lama nunggaknya makin lama juga dia dapet kerja!"

Oke, catet lagi. Hyungseob pengen punya cowok yang habis lulus langsung punya kerjaan.

"Terus apalagi?"

"Gue.. Mendadak pengen punya cowok lulusan Teknik."

Tangan Woojin berhenti mencatat.

"Hah? Bukannya kemaren lo bilang mau punya cowok anak Kedokteran?"

"Hehe, tapi gue dari dulu tertariknya sama anak Teknik. Walau ya, gak tau deh anak Tekniknya mau sama gue apa enggak."

"Teknik apa nih, Nin?"

"Apa aja sih! Tapi gue lagi suka banget Teknik Geologi atau enggak Metalurgi, keren aja gitu menurut gue."

Woojin terdiam sebentar.

Teknik Metalurgi merupakan salah satu pilihannya di penerimaan perguruan jalur rapot, lalu Teknik Mesin dan Teknik Elektro (di penerimaan perguruan jalur tes, kalau ia tidak lolos di jalur rapot). Dan kebetulan sekali Hyungseob membahas tentang jurusan pilihannya itu.

"Itu kriteria cowok idaman apa kriteria trainee buat masuk boyband, bu?"

"Ya kali, jir! Tapi ya gitu, gue gak mau nikah cepet-cepet.."

Dan serentet obrolan lainnya yang makin tidak jelas karena makin luas—juga suasana kelas yang semakin ramai karena bel masuk yang sudah berbunyi.

Sejenak, Woojin melirik selembar kertas dengan tulisan besar 'PILIHAN PENERIMAAN PERGURUAN JALUR RAPOT' lalu melirik lagi sosok Hyungseob yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya, terlihat bersinar sendiri diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

Tangannya meraih pulpennya dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas tersebut. Setelah mantap dan yakin dengan pilihannya, pemuda itu tersenyum lebar.

Dalam kertas itu tertulis.

'Pilihan 1: Teknik Metalurgi.'

"Kalau emang jodoh, pasti gue bakal dateng lagi ke lo dan jadiin lo temen hidup gue, Hyungseob."

Ah, biarlah orang yang sedang jatuh cinta mau melakukan apa. Apa salahnya berharap, betul kan?

Mereka bahkan tidak tahu bahwa di kehidupan nantinya, mereka akan kembali bertemu dan memulai kehidupan barunya.

Bersama.

•

•

•

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Nikahan Siapa? (SEQUEL)

Pernikahan itu terjadi 3 bulan setelahnya.

Kehebohan yang terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak justru mengantarkan mereka pada gerbang pernikahan yang sah dan mewah namun tetap terlihat sederhana dan tidak terlalu mencolok.

Awalnya ayah Hyungseob masih meragukan penyataan Woojin, yang keesokan harinya datang bersama keluarganya untuk melamar putri tunggalnya, namun akhirnya ia harus mengalah karena kehebohan istrinya yang memaksanya dan mengatakan bahwa Hyungseob harus cepat-cepat menikah sebelum berat di jodoh—dan Hyungseob rasanya ingin mengubur diri hidup-hidup saja.

Pernikahan mereka berupa ijab qabul dan resepsi besar yang dihadiri kerabat dari Hyungseob, Woojin, orang tuanya, dan keluarga besarnya. Ternyata banyak sekali kerabat Hyungseob yang merupakan kerabat Woojin juga seperti kak Dani, kak Seongwoo—setelah mengetahui ini, Hyungseob langsung tersedak cabai ketika memakan Indomie dan rasanya ingin mati saja—, kak Youngmin, kak Donghyun, kak Yongguk—yang merupakan tunangan dari kak Kenta, teman satu kosannya juga bersama Jihoon dulu—dan masih banyak lainnya. Hyungseob tak menyangka dunia akan terasa sesempit ini.

Yang lainnya itu juga termasuk teman-teman di SMAnya dulu, kok. Hyungseobnya aja yang terlalu lebay.

Inilah cerita rumah tangga Hyungseob Anindya Putri dan Woojin Aditya Nugroho setelah sebulan pernikahan mereka berlangsung.

•

•

•

 _Nikahan Siapa?_ ( **SEQUEL** )

Works by **Kanashiaru**

Ahn **Hyungseob** (Yuehua) x Park **Woojin** (Brand New Music; Wanna One)

 **Lokal**!AU; **Gender Switch!** ; Oneshot.

Sedikit **Warning** : bahasa kasar, kalimat gak baku, typo(s), rating yang naik karena hubungan suami istri... EHEHEHE. Gak banyak kok tapi, tenang aja.

And THIS GONNA BE SO LONG SERIOUSLY. Dikarenakan authornya yang lagi kangen banget sama JinSeob, huhuhu. Disarankan buat baca sambil dengerin lagunya Hyungseob x Euiwoong - I Like You Girl karena... Ya gak apa apa sih, dengerin aja soalnya suasananya mendukung. (?)

Selamat menikmati~!

•

•

•

"WAAAAA AKHIRNYA KETEMU JUGA, GENGS!"

Wanita bersurai hitam bergelombang berlari kearah kerumunan wanita lainnya dan memeluk mereka semua layaknya Teletubbies. Mereka semua saling berpelukan di cafe tempat janjian mereka, tak memperdulikan pandangan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Duh sekarang Nahira fix jadi artis ya, terharu banget gue!" Ujar Gunhee—berpura-pura menyeka air matanya, ceritanya terharu dengan teman-temannya yang sudah berubah setelah melewati masa kuliahnya.

"Masih baru, wey! Lebay banget Yuni!" Jihoon menoyor kepala Gunhee, sementara wanita lainnya tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka yang tidak berubah.

Kerumunan itu berisikan Hyungseob, Jihoon, Daehwi, Euiwoong, Gunhee, dan Dongbin. Setelah sekian lama tak bertemu, akhirnya mereka bisa menyempatkan waktunya untuk berjumpa kembali tanpa wacana. Dan mereka mengisi obrolan itu dengan banyak hal.

"Daehwi sekarang dipepet adik tingkat anak HI yang lagi skripsi itu, gila ya gue ganyangka. Makin pinter dah lo sama dia. Siapa tuh namanya.. Eum.. Guanlin?"

"Gue emang udah pinter, kali! Sama lo pada aja jadinya goblok!"

"Hahaha bodo amat! Terus juga Ung otw nikah ya sama Haknyeon? Gila, langgeng bener lo dari SMA sama dia. Mana doi lagi di Jerman ngelanjutin studinya."

"Eum eum, pada dateng ya lo pada!"

"Gunhee neh masih jomblo, padahal ada kak Hwanwoong nungguin lo tau!"

"Y-ya.. Gue kan butuh yang pasti, Hwi!"

"Lo juga, Binnie! Akhirnya bisa suka cowok juga, huhuhu gila! Kenalin cowoknya dong, Bin!"

"Nanti aja ya kalo udah siap! Ehe."

"Hm.. Lanjut ya. Jadi lo LDR sama Jinyoung apa gimana nih, Nahira?"

Jihoon—yang disebut namanya— mendengus geli, "Jakarta-Depok LDR apanya, masih bisa ditembus KRL ini. Lagian tiap liburan gue sering nyempetin buat dateng ke Depok kok, atau enggak doi yang nyempetin kalo gak sibuk sama praktikum dan ujian."

"Enak ya punya tunangan calon dokter."

"Hahaha apaan deh, enakan juga Anin tuh. Udah nikah, suaminya anak teknik pula!"

Hyungseob yang tengah mengunyah makanannya kini terhenti sejenak karena mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh teman-temannya.

"Apaan deh jadi ngomongin gue?"

"Nin, sumpah! Gue tuh masih shock lho pas tau lo nikahnya sama Woojin, si biang onar di SMA kita dulu!" Ujar Daehwi dengan sedikit membara karena terlampau penasaran dengan hal ini.

"Biang onar gitu bisa masuk teknik, Hwi," koreksi Dongbin lalu kembali menyeruput minumannya.

Sementara Euiwoong menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan lalu tersenyum lebar, "padahal gue kira lo bakal sama Seunghyuk atau enggak kak Ong loh."

"Sssst, kak Ong kan udah nikah sama kak Dani, bego!"

"Ya mana gue tau sih, Nin? Toh jodoh gaada yang tau, kan?"

Hyungseob menunduk sambil memainkan ujung luaran bajunya, berusaha memikirkan sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan kepada teman-temannya.

"Yuni, lo udah fix kerja di sekolah itu?"

"Iyanih, langsung gue ambil jadi guru Fisika. Males juga nyari tempat lain."

"Ya ampun, gue nyari banyak job tapi belum di acc semua. Ambil reporter aja gapapa deh, yang penting gak nganggur.."

"Hwi, yang sabar ya.."

"Gak apa-apa Hwi, gue juga masih belum dapet kok! Yuk nyari bareng-bareng, gue juga pingin ngelamar di perusahaan TV nih!"

"Aduh Binnie, semangat ya kalian!"

"E-ehm.. Guys.." Sejenak obrolan teman-temannya terhenti begitu mendengar suara lirih Hyungseob yang wajahnya sedikit memerah dan bibir bawahnya digigit pelan, "gue mau curhat nih..."

Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur napasnya. Tarik napas, lalu perlahan buang, dan..

"... Menurut kalian wajar gak kalau gue sama Woojin udah nikah.." Rasanya napasnya sedikit tercekat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "... Tapi belum pernah ngelakuin hubungan suami istri pada umumnya?"

Yang Hyungseob dengar setelahnya hanya gebrakan meja dan teriakan nyaring dari teman-temannya yang tak tahu malu itu.

"Anin, gue tau lo mantan aseksual, tapi jangan segininya juga dong? Mumpung udah halal!"

"Haish, sembarangan! Gue tuh bukan aseksual, tapi anime-seksual!"

"Ih, gue kalo jadi lo langsung gituan deh di malam pertama!"

"Itu sih otak lo aja yang ngeres, Yun."

"Gak usah begitu lo berdua, Yuni sama Daehwi tuh sama aja otaknya. Sama-sama ngeres."

"Bilang aja lo juga mau kan, Bin!"

"Heh heh heh, kalian tuh!" Hyungseob buru-buru menghentikan obrolan gak sehat itu dan mendelik kearah Dongbin, Daehwi dan Gunhee yang tengah ribut sendiri, "gue juga penasaran, tahu! Tapi dia gapernah ada niatan buat nyentuh gue or something.."

Suasana berubah menjadi sedikit tenang dengan teman-temannya yang menggumamkan 'oooh~' setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hyungseob.

"Mungkin lo-nya kurang agresif?" Hyungseob menggeleng.

"Lo-nya kurang menantang kali?" Apa pula ini. Hyungseob menggeleng cepat.

"Kurang menggairahkan lo-nya, coba pake minyak bulus biar makin ge—"

"HEH HEH HEH, emang lo semua gak ada yang bener otaknya!" Hyungseob melebarkan matanya dan memotong ucapan Jihoon, sementara oknum-oknum yang baru saja berkomentar malah asyik tertawa puas.

Di tengahnya, ada Euiwoong yang menopang dagunya dan sibuk memikirkan sesuatu, entah sesuatu apa itu. Sampai akhirnya ia menjentikkan jarinya dengan heboh—membuat ke-empat kerabatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Gue kayaknya ngerti deh masalahnya."

"Ya Allah Ung, gue baru aja ngira lo jauh lebih normal dari mereka bertiga. Ternyata sama aja.." Ucap Hyungseob—masih mengelus dadanya karena kaget berkat ulah Euiwoong barusan.

Sementara wanita bersurai hitam sebahu dengan bandana itu melirik Hyungseob dengan tatapan 'dengerin gue dulu, cuk!' dan tersenyum kecil, "gue sih ngerasa, Woojin takut lo gak nyaman kalo dia langsung asal bertindak."

Wanita Ahn dengan surai hitam panjang berponi itu mengernyit, maksudnya?

"Coba lo pikir aja, gaada angin gaada apa tau tau ngajakin nikah, dan kalian gapernah ada hubungan apapun sebelumnya. SMA aja kalian gak begitu deket," Euiwoong menyeruput minumannya sebentar, "dia pasti ga ngerasa nyaman kalo maksain kehendaknya di elo, apalagi kalo misalnya tau lo pernah suka sama kak Ong—"

"Hush, itu udah lama banget!"

"Ya anggep aja masih, dan lo kalo dipaksain sama Woojin pasti rasanya bakal risih," Tahu-tahu Daehwi tersenyum lebar kearah Hyungseob dan menopang dagunya, "wah, cowok pengertian banget ya si Woojin."

Sejenak Hyungseob termenung memikirkan kalimat dari teman-temannya itu, "tapi.. Kalo misalnya dia minta pun, gue pasti bakal ngasih kok.. Dia gak perlu nunggu gue siap atau gimana, toh ini kan kewajiban seorang istri..."

"Lo udah suka ya sama Woojin?"

Hyungseob menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Masa iya gue gak suka sama suami gue sendiri?"

"CIAAAAAA ngaku juga lo, buntelan ubi!" Tahu-tahu ketiga temannya yang lain—Jihoon, Daehwi, Gunhee—meledek Hyungseob yang wajahnya sudah memerah, sementara Euiwoong menertawai ekspresi sahabatnya yang langsung berubah drastis ini dan Dongbin yang menyeletuk 'dasar kampret.'

Bagaimana tidak diledeki? Hyungseob itu merupakan salah satu temannya yang sangat tsundere—sulit mengakui dan menunjukkan perasaannya di depan publik—dan sekarang ia berani mengakui perasaannya terhadap seorang Woojin Aditya Nugroho secara terang-terangan begini. Suatu momen yang langka.

"Padahal mayan Nin, _sex after marriage_. Udah halal, dan pasti terhindar dari zinah dan penyakit."

"Eeeeey, sejak kapan lo mikirin dosa, Yun?"

"Eh tapi serius lho, gue juga se nempel-nempelnya sama Bae, belum pernah tuh kita ngelakuin sex. Karena sama-sama nunggu buat halal, kan gak enak banget kalo kebobolan. Bisa dikawinin massal sama ortu gue nantinya."

"Hahaha iya sih, gue sama Haknyeon juga begitu. Mesti halal dulu ya baru begituan. Prinsip persahabatan kita banget gak, sih?"

"Iya nih, giliran Anin yang udah halal malah gak pernah begituan. Membuang-buang kesempatan aja lo!"

"Y-ya gue kan belum deket banget sama Woojin! Malu lah!"

Senyuman di bibir Gunhee melebar mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, Seob. Mau gue bantu kasih saran, gak?"

Mungkin sebuah saran dari sahabatnya bisa membantunya agar semakin dekat dengan suaminya sendiri?

•

•

•

( _Tips #1: Bersikap jadi istri yang baik di rumah._ )

...

...

...

DEMI APA HYUNGSEOB BENERAN NGELAKUIN INI UNTUK WOOJIN.

Hyungseob itu paling males yang namanya memasak, makanya Woojinlah yang selalu memasak untuk mereka berdua. Atau tidak ya delivery makanan diluar. Mereka gak pernah pergi keluar rumah untuk makan, karena Woojin sendiri gak pernah mengajaknya keluar.

DAN SEKARANG HYUNGSEOB MEMASAK MAKANAN UNTUK WOOJIN.

Ditatapinya meja makan yang penuh dengan makanan—diketahui Hyungseob membeli keperluannya bersama keempat sahabatnya yang lain seusai berada di cafe—, lalu ia melepas celemek berwarna pink bermotif kelincinya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Kira-kira dia bakal suka gak, ya..?"

Selama memasak, Hyungseob terus memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Woojin nantinya. Sedikit cemas juga, takut Woojin takkan menyukai masakannya—

Ah, daripada ia berdiam cemas begini, lebih baik ia menunggu suaminya itu pulang dan menonton TV di ruang keluarganya.

Cklek.

"Assalamualaikum," itu dia, sosok suaminya yang baru saja membuka pintu dengan satu tangannya yang memegang tas kerja dan tangan satunya lagi—yang sudah bergerak menutup pintu—melonggarkan dasi kemejanya begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Waalaikumsalam!" Buru-buru Hyungseob menghampiri Woojin dan mengambil tas di tangannya, menimbulkan kerutan di dahi sang pria, "halo, Jin! Gimana kerjanya tadi, hm?" Tanya sang wanita dengan nada ramah dan riang—tak seperti Hyungseob yang biasanya.

"E-eh, Seob..?"

"Kamu pasti capek kan habis kerja? Udah udah, istirahat dulu ya?" Potong Hyungseob dengan cepat lalu tersenyum lebar, menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya di benak Woojin yang baru saja pulang itu.

Woojin sih sebenarnya tak masalah dengan perubahan sikap istrinya yang seperti ini, justru ia bersyukur karena istrinya terlihat 'welcome' kepadanya begini. Tetapi, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi..?

Tahu-tahu tangan Woojin ditarik oleh sang istri ke ruang makan kemudian ia kembali dibuat kaget dengan apa yang ada diatas meja makannya.

"Ini..?" Woojin menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan bingung, sementara yang ditatap hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"A-aku yang masak, ayo dima—"

"HAH SERIUS LO YANG MASAK?!" Woojin refleks memekik kaget mendengar ucapan gamblang istrinya—merasa sangat asing dengan kata-kata tersebut, "e-ehm.. Ini beneran?" Hyungseob mengangguk semangat, kemudian menarik kursi untuk Woojin duduki, kemudian wanita tersebut mengambilkannya nasi dan menyerahkannya kepada Woojin—yang tentu saja masih dibuat bingung tak tanggung-tanggung.

Setelah mengambil beberapa lauk yang ada, Woojin menyuapkan satu sendok makan ke dalam mulutnya—dan terus ditatapi dengan cemas oleh Hyungseob. Kemudian raut cemas itu tergantikan berkat ekspresi Woojin yang berubah menjadi senang.

"Ya ampun, Seob! Lo mesti sering-sering deh masak begini, soalnya enak banget kalo lo masak!" Tangan Woojin bergerak mengusak surai hitam Hyungseob dengan gemas dengan senyum bergingsulnya yang mematikan, "duh, suka banget gue sama masakan lo," lanjutnya dengan nada tenang, dan hati Hyungseob kembali berdebar tak karuan.

Setelah makan malam bersama—yang kembali menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Woojin—dan membereskan makanan juga piring kotor di meja, mereka berdua kini berada di ruang keluarga menonton TV bersama.

Dengan tangan Hyungseob yang bergerak memijiti lengan Woojin, entah kenapa.

"Eum, Seob?" Woojin melirik wanita disampingnya, sesekali tangannya meraih rambut-rambut tipis wanitanya dan menyelipkannya ke belakang telinga, "lo hari ini kenapa, deh? Tiba-tiba masak dan sekarang begini.. Lagi seneng, ya?"

Diam-diam Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan tertangkap oleh mata Woojin. Aduh, kok gemes ya.

"Emangnya salah ya kalo aku ngelakuin ini semua?"

Tangan Woojin bergerak mengusak rambutnya sendiri, sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar itu, "eh.. Enggak, kok! Gue cuma kaget aja, tiba-tiba lo jadi istri pengertian begi—ADUH! Jangan dicubit dong, Seob!" Ringisnya begitu merasakan jemari Hyungseob yang mencubit lengan yang sedang dipijat itu.

Tiba-tiba Hyungseob mengalungkan tangannya ke lengan Woojin—menimbulkan kepanikan bagi Woojin dan debaran di dadanya terasa semakin kencang begitu merasakan lengannya bersentuhan dengan dada sang istri—lalu menghadap kearahnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca, "Aku cuma pingin jadi istri yang baik buat kamu, Jin. Pelan-pelan aja gitu. Kamu kan suamiku.."

"... Boleh, ya?"

Dan siapa Woojin berani menolak permintaan sang istri yang merupakan cinta lamanya ini?

Buru-buru Woojin menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku lalu menggaruk pelipisnya dengan satu tangan yang bebas.

"Gue gak masalah kok," mata sang pria melirik satu tangannya yang masih dipeluk oleh Hyungseob, "... T-tapi tangan gue bisa dilepas dulu, gak?" Ujarnya dengan kaku. Sang istri langsung melepas pelukan pada lengannya kemudian membuang muka, lalu menangkup kedua pipinya yang memanas itu.

Keduanya terdiam di posisi duduknya masing-masing, sampai akhirnya Woojin berdehem dan memecah keheningan dengan sebuah perkataannya.

"Besok hari minggu.."

Dan kalimat setelahnya membuat hati Hyungseob semakin berdebar karena antusias.

"... M-mau gak, kalo kita kencan besok? Kemana aja."

Senyuman lebar itu kembali menghias bibir sang istri.

"Mau banget!"

Ah, sepertinya Hyungseob harus mencari baju yang bagus untuk kencannya bersama sang suami besok. Jadi gak sabar!

•

•

•

( _Tips #2: Ketahui banyak hal tentang Woojin._ )

Hari ini, hari Minggu, dan Hyungseob sudah 1000% siap dengan kencan hari ini.

Enggak, itu gak salah kok. Dia memang benar-benar siap seribu persen untuk mengetahui banyak hal mengenai suaminya, Woojin di kencan kali ini.

Pria itu bahkan menyerngit begitu Hyungseob mengatakan sesuatu seperti,

"Biarin! Aku mau ikut kemanapun kamu mau, jadi turutin aja ya? Suamiku?"

Ah, kalimat yang akhir itu kembali membuat wajah sang suami memerah seperti di tampar bertubi-tubi oleh rasa manis yang overload itu.

Sebenarnya Woojin masih clueless dengan perlakuan Hyungseob yang sangaaat berbeda dari yang biasanya, ia bahkan sudah berkali-kali menanyakan hal ini. Tetapi balasan Hyungseob tetap seperti biasanya; "memangnya salah kalau aku ngelakuin ini, Jin?" Dan Woojin merasa seakan-akan telah melakukan hal yang tidak benar pada sang istri, tetapi pada akhirnya Woojinlah yang terus menerus mengalah dan membiarkan istrinya melakukan hal seperti ini.

Ia malah berharap Hyungseob akan terus menerus seperti ini. Siapa juga yang tidak mau mendapatkan rejeki seperti ini? Terlebih, istrinya sangat manis dengan penampilannya untuk kencan hari ini.

Short dress berwarna putih tak berlengan yang menutupi mulai dari dadanya sampai ke paha—hampir ke lututnya—dengan polesan make up yang simpel seperti eyeliner tipis, maskara yang terlihat menebalkan bulu mata lentiknya, juga liptint pink yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Dan wanitanya ini tak perlu bedak ataupun foundation karena wajahnya sudah cukup mulus dan cantik, sehingga sang wanita hanya cukup memberikan sedikit sentuhan pada wajahnya.

Dan kata pertama yang keluar dari bibir Woojin setelah melihat penampilan sang istri adalah; "kamu cantik."

Hyungseob menoleh, "apa?"

"Kamu cantik. Banget," Woojin tersenyum lebar, menampilkan gingsulnya yang kerap membuat wajah Hyungseob memerah tak karuan.

"H-hari ini kita mau kemana, Jin?" Tanya Hyungseob, berusaha mengalihkan rasa gugupnya begitu mereka memasuki mobil dan Woojin masih memanaskan mobilnya sehingga mereka duduk di kursi dan masih diam belum menjalankan mesinnya.

Nampaknya sang suami juga masih bingung dengan tujuannya, sampai akhirnya ia menjentikkan jemarinya dan tersenyum lebar, "aku mau ke Aeon Mall yang Jakarta Garden City itu! Pengen ngerasain ferris wheel terbesarnya itu—" kemudian Woojin tersadar bahwa permintaannya sangatlah kekanakan, "m-maaf, kalo kamu gak mau yang lain aja—"

"GAK! Aku mau ngikutin kamu kemana aja!" Hyungseob meraih tangan Woojin lalu menggenggamnya erat, "aku juga pengen tau apa aja yang kamu suka, apa aja yang kamu mau, jadi jangan ragu ya?"

Apa perlu di ingatkan bahwasanya Woojin Aditya Nugroho merupakan pria yang sangat lemah terhadap istrinya sendiri?

•

•

•

Sesampainya di Aeon Mall yang terletak di Jakarta, mereka langsung mencari restoran untuk mengisi perut terlebih dahulu.

Dan pilihan Woojin adalah restoran ramen.

Katanya, "disini tuh banyak restoran Jepang yang enak. Dan aku suka banget ramennya," yang tentu saja diikuti Hyungseob dengan semangat.

Karena kebetulan sekali, Hyungseob juga sangat suka ramen!

Oke, seleranya dengan Woojin ada yang sama. Baru satu, nih. Kira-kira apa lagi ya nanti?

"Saya pesan yang.." Hyungseob tak begitu mendengar ucapan Woojin saat memesan makanan kepada pramusaji yang ada, karena matanya sibuk melihat menu dan sibuk memilih apa yang akan ia pesan, sampai akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Aku pesan yang ini aja deh," kebetulan Hyungseob duduk disamping Woojin dan mereka hanya menggunakan satu buku menu sehingga begitu sang wanita menunjuk ke gambar dalam menu, Woojin dapat dengan mudah melihat apa yang dipesan istrinya.

Tahu-tahu suaminya itu tersenyum, "kamu pesennya ngikutin, ya?"

"Ngikutin apanya?"

"Itu. Tadi aku juga mesen yang mirip kayak kamu, tapi aku pesen yang kuah Miso sih."

"Itu beda, Ujiiin!" Balas Hyungseob dengan gemas. Antara gemas karena kesal, atau gemas yang benar-benar gemas, keduanya hampir menyatu menjadi satu, "oh iya mas, aku pesan yang pedasnya banyak ya!"

"Sok berani kamu," ledek Woojin.

"Emang berani, kamu aja yang gak tau!"

Sang pria terkekeh sejenak, setelah mengkonfirmasi pesanan mereka dan pramusaji yang mencatat pesanan mereka pergi, barulah kedua tangannya bergerak mencubit kedua pipi gembil sang istri dan menimbulkan rengekan pelan darinya.

"Kalau gak kuat, gak usah dipaksain. Kasih ke aku aja, oke?" Ucapnya kemudian mengelus pipi Hyungseob yang memerah akibat cubitannya, sementara Hyungseob sendiri malah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku beneran bisa, ih! Gak percaya banget!"

"Iya deh iya, aku percaya," lagi-lagi Woojin tertawa, gemas melihat tingkah Hyungseob yang sangat lucu itu.

Beberapa waktu setelahnya, pesanan mereka pun datang. Mereka berdua pun menikmatinya dengan lahap, walau sama-sama memesan ramen yang pedas—berbeda pada tekstur mie dan kuahnya saja—, tetapi tidak ada diantara mereka yang mengeluh kepedasan. Mungkin hanya ada suara meniup karena panas, dan Hyungseob yang bergumam, "enak banget pedesnya."

Tangan Hyungseob yang masih memegang sendoknya, bergerak mengambil kuah ramen Woojin tanpa permisi—yang hanya dilirik oleh sang pemilik—dan mencicipinya, "kurang pedes ah, Jin. Cemen!"

"Itu sih kamunya aja yang seleranya selera setan."

"Tapi serius deh, ini enak. Mau coba?" Tawar Hyungseob, dan Woojin pun ikut menyendok kuah ramen milik Hyungseob lalu mencicipinya.

"Wow, thats totally crazy," gumam Woojin dengan sedikit kekehan.

"I know, right?! Tapi enak banget!" Seru sang wanita dengan semangat, dan tangannya yang tak bisa diam itu meraih sumpitnya lalu mengambil salah satu daging di ramen milik Woojin, yang membuat pemiliknya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kamu ngapain?"

"Hm? Gak ngapa-ngapain."

"Gak ngapa-ngapain tapi nyolong?"

"Ehe."

"Ehe doang lagi, unyiiil!" Tak tahan dengan istrinya yang menggemaskan itu, satu tangan Woojin kembali mencubit pipi Hyungseob dan satu tangannya meraih sumpit miliknya hingga keseimbangan tangan Hyungseob sedikit terganggu—padahal daging itu belum sepenuhnya berada di mangkoknya.

Sampai akhirnya daging colongan itu terjatuh.

Mereka berdua terdiam menatap daging yang terjatuh itu, kemudian saling melirik satu sama lain.

Lalu tertawa kencang.

Lebih tepatnya—menertawai hal bodoh yang mereka lakukan bersama, sehingga menimbulkan korbannya, yaitu seonggok daging dari ramen milik Woojin.

•

•

•

( _Tips #3: Buat atmosfir menyenangkan diantara kalian. Kalau bisa coba skinship duluan, bikin Woojin dugun dugun karena lo!_ )

"Waaa! Headshot!"

"Yak terus Jin, aduh! Zombienya ngegas banget, sih?!"

"Wanjir, apaan dah! Dikepung kita, Jin!"

Woojin terkekeh mendengar Hyungseob yang terus berceloteh ria, melihat dirinya yang sedang bermain tembak-tembakan di tempat bermain Happy World dengan heboh.

Seusai makan dan memutari mall mulai dari melihat-lihat ke bistro—tidak membeli, hanya melihat. Hyungseob memang suka begitu—, nyangkut di toko Adikdas—karena tatapan Woojin terhadap salah satu produk sepatu yang terjejer di depan tokonya seperti anjing pungut—, melihat-lihat ke toko gadget—dengan keduanya yang menatap gadget baru yang ada dengan tatapan berbinar seperti anak kecil—, hingga akhirnya berada di tempat bermain yang ada di mall itu.

Sebagai pembuka, mereka memutuskan untuk bermain tembak-tembakan ini. Hyungseob juga sepertinya tak ada ide harus memainkan apa, jadi ia hanya mengikuti Woojin saja.

"WOOOOOOH! Mati lo semua, jing!" Sorak Woojin dengan mulut yang membentuk O lebar seperti mengaum ala Tarzan dan tangan yang memegang pistolnya terangkat seperti seorang pemenang. Bayangkan saja ada backsound 'we are the champion~' saat Woojin melakukan hal ini.

Dan bukannya malu, Hyungseob malah ikut bersorak dengan bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa keras. Masa bodoh dengan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan anehnya.

"Ujin jago banget ya tembak-tembakan!" Hyungseob memuji dengan semangat lalu tangannya menepuk pundak lebar milik Woojin.

Woojin melirik Hyungseob, lalu membuang wajahnya.

"... Tapi gak jago nembak cewek."

"Hah? Apa?"

Tahu-tahu wajah Woojin terlihat sedikit memerah, "kalo aku jago nembak, harusnya udah dari dulu aku nembak kamu buat dijadiin pacar," ujarnya yang membuat Hyungseob terkekeh.

Eh, terkekeh?

"Hahaha, kalo dijadiin pacar mah pasti endingnya gak bakal langgeng, Jin! Bisa aja kandas di tengah jalan. Mending langsung diajak nikah, dong!" Apa Hyungseob gak memikirkan ucapannya? Karena berkat ucapannya, debaran di dada Woojin semakin terasa kencang, "udah ah, main yang lain yuk!" Kemudian wanita itu berjalan pelan meninggalkan Woojin yang masih memikirkan kalimatnya itu dan masih berdebar kencang.

Perlahan tangannya melepas jaket bomber yang sedari awal menutupi tubuhnya yang terbalut dengan kaos hitam pendek, lalu ia melangkah mengejar Hyungseob.

Pluk.

Dan melingkarkan jaketnya di bahu kecil Hyungseob, kemudian membenarkan posisi jaketnya.

"Pakaianmu terlalu terbuka untuk ukuran di tempat bermain di Happy World begini," Woojin melirik Hyungseob sebentar—tentu saja dengan pipi memerahnya itu—lalu membuang mukanya kearah lain, "itung-itung biar kamu gak kedinginan juga," dan pipi Hyungseob ikut memerah juga—sepertinya tertular Woojin.

Sejenak Hyungseob terdiam melihat Woojin yang pergi kearah permainan basket didekat mereka kemudian melirik jaket yang melingkar pada tubuhnya. Tangannya langsung masuk ke lengan jaket yang sizenya 2 kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya itu, kemudian menutup resletingnya sampai ke atas. Lalu senyumnya mengembang lebar.

Woojin itu.. Bukan tipe pria yang pintar bermain kata-kata, tetapi perlakuan sederhananya itu mampu membuatnya baper sebaper-bapernya seorang gadis. Dan juga ia merupakan tipe yang langsung bertindak ketimbang menebar janji manis lewat kata-kata.

Hyungseob tersenyum malu.

"Oi, Seob! Kok masih disitu a—"

Cup.

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, sampai akhirnya Hyungseob menyengir lebar dengan lucunya dan memeluk lengan Woojin erat.

"E-e-e-eh! H-Hyungs-seob! Kamu ng-ngapain—"

"Jin, ayo main balap mobil!" Setelah mencium pipi Woojin tanpa permisi, tangan yang terasa menebal akan jaket milik Woojin itu menarik sang pemilik jaket kearah mobil balap yang kosong dengan semangat. Sementara yang ditarik masih berusaha menetralkan wajahnya yang memerah itu—masih bertanya-tanya motif Hyungseob melakukan hal tersebut tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Biarkan saja mereka melakukan banyak hal romantis seperti orang pacaran itu, namanya juga pasangan suami-istri muda.

•

•

•

"WAAAAAH! Gede banget ferris wheelnya!"

Puas dengan banyaknya permainan di Happy World—sampai-sampai mereka menambah saldo kartu hingga 200ribu—, mereka langsung pergi ke tujuan awal Woojin mengajak wanitanya kemari yaitu ferris wheel terbesar yang menjadi logo iconic mall baru yang terletak di Jakarta ini.

Setelah mengantri, akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki bilik yang ada lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Hyungseob yang sudah heboh melihat pemandangan dari kaca—begitu juga Woojin yang memandangi pemandangan dalam diam namun mulutnya membentuk O bulat karena takjub.

"Ya ampun, tinggi banget ferris wheelnya, ya? Biang lalanya Dufan kalah!" Ujar Hyungseob lalu terkekeh pelan, "gak nyangka juga aku bakal ngerasain naik ini sama kamu, Jin."

Woojin menoleh, "hm? Maksudnya?"

"Ya gitu.. Aku dari jaman skripsian pingin ngerasain naik ini, soalnya dibikin iri terus sama Jihoon yang udah naik ini pas lagi skripsian sama Jinyoung."

"Hahaha, kok bisa dia nyempetin ke Jakarta pas lagi skripsian begitu?"

"Nahira emang begitu, suka nekat. Tau-tau udah sama Jinyoung berdua, nyebelin deh."

"Jinyoung untuk seukuran anak kedokteran gabut juga ya."

"Jinyoung kan emang begitu dari dulu, luarnya gabut tapi ternyata kerjaannya udah kelar semua."

Sekedar informasi, Jinyoung adalah teman mereka saat SMA yang mengikuti program akselerasi sejak SMP dan SMA sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah berada di satu tingkat lebih atas dibanding mereka. Tetapi karena Jinyoung lebih muda dari mereka, Jinyounglah yang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'kak'. Lucu sekali.

"Tapi.." Woojin melirik Hyungseob kembali, "kenapa gak bareng sama temenmu yang lain aja kesininya? Kan biar gak penasaran banget, gitu."

Awalnya Hyungseob terdiam karena merasa momen heart-to-heart ini cukup langka, hingga akhirnya senyumnya mengembang.

"Namanya juga korban drama dan anime hahaha! Aku pingin banget ngerasain ini sama pasanganku gitu. Kan lucu aja ngebayanginnya, iya gak sih?" Balasnya yang membuat Woojin menatapnya cukup lama dan lekat, sampai-sampai membuat Hyungseob tersipu sendiri.

Woojin tersenyum, tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok indah dihadapannya.

"Aku masih gak nyangka, lho," tutur Woojin kemudian, "dulu aku cuma bisa ngeliatin kamu dari belakang, dan sekarang aku ada disini. Ngeliatin dari depan dan berbagi cincin nikah sama kamu, Seob."

Belum sempat Hyungseob membalas, Woojin kembali berucap dan kembali dengan gaya bicara 'gue-lo'nya yang tengil itu, "emang ya gue tuh pengecut banget dulu, suka sama lo dari awal SMA tapi pacarannya sama yang lain. Nembak lo gak pernah, deket apalagi," tuturnya seraya mengacak pelan rambutnya.

Hyungseob lantas terdiam, mendengarkan semua ucapan Woojin mengenai dirinya saat SMA dulu. Itung-itung upaya mengenal suaminya lebih jauh, bukan?

"Saking frustasinya gue suka sama lo, sampe-sampe nembak banyak cewek buat dijadiin pelampiasan. Padahal gue udah lama pacaran sama Sohye, tapi tetep aja.."

"... Kalo gue cintanya sama lo, gue mesti apa?"

Dan wajah Hyungseob terasa memanas mendengar ucapan gamblang itu.

"T-tapi, banyak yang ngejar lo pas SMA. Woo Jinyoung juga ngejar kamu, kan?"

"Buat apa sih banyak yang ngejar, kalo ngejar lo aja rasanya gagal terus?"

Hyungseob menggigit bibirnya.

"Padahal kan, kita bisa jadi temen dulu.."

"Hadeh, Seobbie! Kalo gue berani sih, gue bakal ngelakuin itu!" Balas Woojin dengan nada frustasi, entah kenapa, "lo tuh.. Susah banget dideketin, untuk sekedar nyapa atau nanya sesuatu ke lo aja rasanya susah banget. Makanya gue cuma bisa ngeliatin dari belakang, berharap sekelas sampe akhirnya kesampean di kelas 12."

"Sampe-sampe gue tau kalo lo sering di ledekin suka sama adek kelas, atau enggak di ledekin temen-temen lo soal mantan lo.."

Manik Hyungseob melebar lalu menepuk dahinya, "astaga! Soal Felix itu udah lama banget, ya ampun! Seunghyuk apalagi! Temen-temenku tuh emang nyebelin banget!" Setelah ini, mungkin Hyungseob akan mendatangi Euiwoong yang selalu meledeknya dan akan mengacak-acak kamarnya sampai hancur.

Woojin tersenyum simpul, "gue juga tau kok kalo temen-temen lo suka ngeledekin kita berdua," butuh sedikit jeda dalam ucapannya, terlebih melihat reaksi lucu Hyungseob didepannya, "dan gue.. Seneng banget walau cuma di pasang-pasangin begitu dan dijadiin bahan ledekan. Hahaha! Aneh, ya?" Lanjutnya lalu tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawai kebodohannya di masa lampau.

Hyungseob merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas dan mungkin semakin memerah akibat ucapan Woojin. Dulu, Hyungseob seringkali di ledek oleh teman-temannya dan dipasangkan dengan Woojin. Karena Hyungseob yang awkward dulu pernah mengalami satu kejadian yang di lihat Jihoon dan akhirnya menjadi bahan ledekan sampai akhir SMA.

( _Sebenarnya banyak kejadian awkward dengan Woojin yang dialaminya, tapi tentu saja ia takkan mau menceritakannya pada Jihoon dan beberapa teman-temannya. Niatnya ia akan menceritakannya pada Euiwoong setelah lulus SMA, tetapi ia selalu lupa._ )

Okay, lanjut.

Jadi saat kelas 12 dulu, di sekolahnya memiliki pelajaran Bahasa Arab yang mengharuskan murid-muridnya berpindah posisi duduk dengan posisi cewek di belakang dan cowok di depan—untuk menghindari zinah mata, katanya. Lalu saat itu Hyungseob dan Jihoon menempati tempat Woojin dan Hyunmin duduk yang letaknya ada di belakang pojok kelas. Dan saat itu Woojin menghampiri Hyungseob—yang saat itu sedang duduk di tempatnya sambil memainkan handphonenya—dan berucap sesuatu.

"Seob, boleh geser dikit gak? Gue mau ambil kamus bahasa arab di loker meja."

Namun Hyungseob bukannya menggeser badannya, ia malah bangkit dari tempatnya dengan kikuk dan membiarkan Woojin berjongkok dan mengambil kamusnya sendiri. Hal itu dilihat terang-terangan oleh Jihoon dan ditangkap aneh olehnya.

Ditambah panggilan 'Seob' yang terdengar sangat langka itu. Karena biasanya Hyungseob selalu dipanggil dengan 'Anin', entah oleh siapapun. Mau itu teman dekat ataupun orang lain yang tak terlalu dekat.

"Thanks ya, Seob," Woojin tersenyum tipis lalu kembali lagi ke tempatnya di bangku depan, sementara itu Jihoon tengah menatapnya yang masih berdiri itu dengan senyuman aneh.

"Duduk aja sih, Nin. Kikuk bener? Suka ya lo sama Woojin?"

Dan setelah kejadian itu, Jihoon menceritakannya kepada teman-temannya yang lain dan sibuk menjodoh-jodohkannya dengan Woojin—kemudian diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang lain. Semenjak itulah Hyungseob selalu malu tiap berpapasan dengan Woojin, karena selalu terbayang bagaimana teman-temannya meledeknya dengan cowok itu dan merasa malu sendiri.

Kembali lagi ke situasi saat ini, Hyungseob akhirnya kembali menatap Woojin yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

"Dari situ, gue mulai dapetin kepercayaan diri lagi. Dan gue makin semangat buat ngejar lo, bukan buat dijadiin pacar..." Ada jeda lagi pada ucapannya, "... Tapi buat dijadiin istri gue, temen hidup gue."

Tepat disaat Woojin mengucapkannya, bilik ferris wheel mereka saat ini tengah berada di puncak atas dan sinar matahari senja mulai terpancar—menembus bilik mereka, namun tak mengganggu suasana yang ada.

Dan tepat saat itu juga, Woojin mendekatkan tubuhnya...

... Untuk memeluk Hyungseob yang masih terpaku dengan situasi yang ada.

Butuh beberapa waktu untuk mereka terdiam dalam posisi itu, walau Hyungseob masih merasakan debaran jantung yang semakin menggila, tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwasanya ia merasa sangat nyaman dengan hal ini.

Katakanlah Hyungseob memang payah soal percintaan, kalah dari Dongbin yang bahkan seharusnya jauh lebih payah darinya karena susah untuk menyukai seseorang. Tetapi bersama Woojin membuatnya merasa senang. Rasanya menyenangkan, berbeda dengan Seunghyuk, mantannya dulu. Seakan-akan Woojin adalah suatu keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan padanya—karena dapat membuatnya merasakan perasaan menakjubkan ini hanya dengan berbagai tindakan dan sentuhan.

Pada akhirnya, tangan Hyungseob bergerak membalas pelukan itu dan Woojin semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan posisi yang sama.

"I thought.. We would never meet again," lirih Woojin, "gue selalu berdoa supaya lo lah yang jadi jodoh gue, dan akhirnya sekarang gue ketemu lo lagi. Meluk lo, ngerasain detak jantung lo sedeket ini, Seob.."

Hyungseob membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu lebar Woojin, menghirup aroma kayu manis dari suaminya yang sedari tadi membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Tangan Woojin bergerak menyapu sedikit rambut yang berada di sekitar pipi Hyungseob kemudian mengelus pipi itu, lalu wajahnya kian mendekat dan mengecup kening wanitanya, cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan kembali menatap Hyungseob dengan senyuman lebar.

"Aku cinta banget sama kamu, Hyungseob."

Dan ingatkan Hyungseob untuk bernapas dengan teratur karena nyatanya, ia merasa kalah telak hanya dengan mendengar pengakuan cinta dari sang suami yang tak pernah ia duga sebelumnya itu.

•

•

•

( _Tips #4: Agresif, dan coba deketin buat.. Ya gitu deh, you know what I mean, right? Hehe._ )

Setelah menaikki ferris wheel, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah semakin gelap.

Dan setelah pengakuan itu, tangan Woojin tak lepas dari genggamannya pada tangan Hyungseob—yang masih terdiam entah kenapa.

Selama di mobil pun, Hyungseob hanya terdiam menatap keluar jendela, sementara Woojin fokus menyetir dan melihat kedepan jalan.

"Assalamualaikum! Waaah, capeknyaa!"

Sesampainya di rumah mereka, Woojin langsung mendudukan badannya keatas sofa ruang keluarga dan menyandarkan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin pada sofa tersebut. Sementara Hyungseob masih terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya, yang entah sejak kapan sudah terkunci olehnya.

"Seobbie, kamu ngapain disi—"

Tiba-tiba sang wanita berjalan mendekati Woojin dan duduk dipangkuan suaminya.

Cup.

Lalu—dengan agresifnya—Hyungseob mencium—atau melumat?—bibir Woojin yang masih membelalakan matanya kaget, lebih tepatnya kaget dengan perlakuan yang mendadak begini.

Tak mau tinggal diam, Woojin langsung meraih tengkuk Hyungseob untuk memperdalam ciuman itu, sehingga kini Woojin berhasil mendominasi ciuman panas itu dan membuat Hyungseob melenguh pelan.

"U-ungh.."

Sadar setelah mendengar lenguhan yang terdengar sangat menantang itu, buru-buru Woojin melepaskan ciumannya yang menyisakan saliva—entah dari siapa—dan matanya langsung bersitatap dengan wajah sang istri yang sudah memerah dan sayu, yang tentu saja membuat Woojin terus menerus meneguk ludahnya karena istrinya dengan raut wajah begini.. Sangatlah seksi.

"S-Seob, maaf aku gak—"

Sebelum Woojin menurunkan Hyungseob dari pangkuannya, tangannya ditahan oleh sang istri yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, sementara satu tangannya hinggap pada dada bidang suaminya, sedikit mencengkram kaosnya.

"A-aku mau.."

"Eh?"

Hyungseob mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah padam, "aku mau.. Kita ngelakuin kegiatan 'suami-istri' pada umumnya, Jin.."

Dan Woojin kembali meneguk ludahnya.

"Hyungseob," pada akhirnya otak Woojin terus memaksa dan berusaha untuk meluruskan hal ini, "aku gak mau kalau kamu ngelakuin ini karena terpaksa. Aku mau kita ngelakuin karena sama-sama saling suka—"

"... Suka kamu..."

"Hah?"

"A-aku.. Suka kamu, Jin.." Hyungseob menangkup wajah Woojin dengan kedua tangannya lalu tersenyum kecil, "jadi.. Jangan nahan-nahan lagi, ya? S-soalnya.."

"... Aku juga pingin ngelakuin itu sama kamu, Woojin.."

Dan sepertinya mulai sekarang Woojin takkan lagi berlama-lama di kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan urusannya karena, siapa dia untuk menolak permintaan sang istri yang sangat manis ini?

•

•

•

"Eungh.. Aaahhh—!"

Suara desahan dan lenguhan seakan tak pernah lelah untuk di keluarkan disaat tangan nakal itu terus menerus bergerak diatas tubuh Hyungseob yang sudah telanjang bulat dibawah kungkungan Woojin, dan suaminya juga sudah bertelanjang dada—menyisakan boxer miliknya yang sudah mengetat sejak awal mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain.

Dan tangan itu kini sudah berada pada kemaluan sang istri yang sudah basah sejak Woojin melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan bermain pada dua buah dadanya dengan lembut namun sedikit bernafsu, tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa Woojin tidak bernafsu, kalau melihat Hyungseob dengan pakaian tidur yang pendeknya saja sudah membuatnya terus terbayang-bayang akan tubuh itu hingga berakhir dengan urusannya di kamar mandi? Dan tentu saja ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada dihadapannya ini.

"A-ahh—! Ahhh.."

Desahan itu kembali terdengar begitu Woojin memasukan jarinya pada kemaluan Hyungseob yang sudah licin dibasahi dengan cairannya sendiri. Satu jari pun perlahan masuk, dan tangan Hyungseob bergerak memeluk bahu lebar suaminya begitu merasakan sensasi aneh yang memasuki lubang kemaluannya itu.

"Jinnnhh~!"

Ah, rengekan manja itu.

Woojin mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir ranum sang istri, sementara jemarinya mulai bergerak perlahan didalam—menimbulkan pekikan yang justru mempermudahnya untuk mengeksplor mulut Hyungseob dan bermain lidah dengannya. Dan ciuman panas itu kembali terlepas dengan menyisakan benang saliva yang akhirnya membekas di sekitar bibir Hyungseob.

Tatapan sayu itu semakin menggodanya untuk menambah jemarinya ke dalam dan membuatnya bergerak dengan tempo yang agak cepat, membiarkan Hyungseob—dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan sayunya itu menatapnya dan,

"Nghhh.. Ahhh—! Jinniee~!"

Mendesahkan namanya terus menerus, membuat Woojin tersenyum lembut disela kegiatannya. Mendengar namanya didesahkan oleh wanita yang sangat dicintainya saja sudah membuatnya senang setengah mati. Dan ia merasa bahagia karena ini bukanlah mimpi lagi, seperti dulu disaat Woojin masih memerhatikan wanita ini hanya dari belakang saja.

Cukup puas bermain dengan jemarinya, Woojin melepas jarinya dan rengekan manja terdengar dari Hyungseob yang merasakan sensasi aneh namun nikmat itu hilang dari bagian kewanitaannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, sang pria melepas boxernya, memperlihatkan kejantanannya yang dilihat Hyungseob dengan pipi memerah—malu-malu melihat suaminya yang sudah telanjang bulat sama sepertinya.

Woojin menoleh lalu tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan gingsulnya yang terus menerus membuat Hyungseob berdebar tak karuan.

"Pipimu merah, mikir jorok ya?"

"E-enggak, tuh!"

Senyuman tak lepas dari bibir Woojin yang kini sudah kembali mengungkung Hyungseob. Tangannya bergerak menuntun kejantanannya memasuki lubang kemaluan Hyungseob, sementara satu tangannya lagi menahan beban tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh diatas tubuh sang istri.

"Ini bakal sakit banget di awal," sang pria mengecup dahi Hyungseob yang sedikit merintih merasakan sensasi aneh dibawah, lalu mengecup bibir merah nan bengkak sang istri dengan lembut, "kamu bisa peluk aku, jambak rambutku atau cakar aja punggungku, oke? Jangan di tahan, Seobbie."

Hyungseob—dengan mata terpejam menahan sakit karena sensasi aneh yang memasuki lubang kemaluannya—memeluk Woojin dan meringis ngilu sampai-sampai tak sadar bahwa air matanya yang terpupuk itu mengalir jatuh dan cengkramannya pada surai hitam Woojin semakin mengerat.

Jleb.

"AKHHH—! Hiks.. Uhuhu..." Isak Hyungseob pelan, begitu merasakan kejantanan Woojin sepenuhnya memasuki kemaluannya dan menerobos sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyakitkan—dan ia juga merasakan sesuatu mengalir keluar dari lubangnya, entah apa itu. Mungkin keperawanannya?

Mendengar isakkan itu, Woojin mengarahkan tangannya mengusap kepala Hyungseob dengan penuh sayang dan mengecup wajahnya satu persatu.

Cup. Kecupan di dahinya.

Cup. Kecupan di mata kirinya.

Cup. Kecupan di mata kanannya.

Cup. Kecupan di hidungnya.

Dan yang terakhir, kecupan di bibir ranumnya dan sedikit lumatan untuk membuat isakan itu reda. Tentu saja Woojin tidak menggerakan kejantanannya, ia membiarkannya sejenak agar Hyungseob terbiasa dulu sebelum mereka meraih kenikmatannya bersama.

"Ini memang sakit banget, Seob," satu tangannya meraih tangan Hyungseob dan menggenggamnya lembut lalu mengecupnya sekilas, "kalau kamu gak suka, kita stop aja—"

Sebelum ucapan itu selesai, Hyungseob mencium bibir Woojin, satu tangannya yang menganggur bergerak menahan tengkuk Woojin untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Kemudian ciuman itu terputus, dengan Hyungseob yang terengah-engah, menatap Woojin yang masih menatapnya dengan senyuman meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin sama kamu, Jin," ujar Hyungseob dengan lembut, "aku percayain semuanya sama kamu, oke?" Lanjutnya, membuat Woojin ikut tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu sekali lagi.

Sebelum bergerak, Woojin menatap wanitanya yang sudah dipenuhi peluh lalu menatapnya dalam, "seob, aku cinta banget sama kamu. Jadi, serahin semuanya sama aku, ya?"

Malam itu terasa sangat panjang dan panas. Diiringi desahan, lenguhan, dan suara penyatuan suami istri dalam ruangan itu. Keringat dan peluh sudah memenuhi tubuh mereka, namun mereka tetap mengejar kenikmatan itu bersama-sama. Tak peduli dengan decit kasur yang terus terdengar, karena yang Woojin dengar saat ini hanyalah desahan dan rengekan sang istri yang terus menerus melontarkan namanya seiring kenikmatan itu muncul dalam proses penyatuan mereka.

"J-Jinh.. A-aku.."

"Bersama, sayang."

Dan mereka mengeluarkannya bersama, juga Woojin yang memompa cairannya untuk keluar di dalam.

Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain, sejak awal penyatuan itu sampai akhirnya Woojin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping, tentu saja seusai melepas penyatuan mereka.

Setelah menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua, Woojin melingkarkan tangannya—memeluk erat tubuh Hyungseob yang masih terasa naik-turun, sepertinya masih mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan setelah penyatuan yang terasa panjang tadi.

Cup.

Ciuman itu kembali ia layangkan pada dahi berkeringat sang istri, "you've worked hard, dear."

"Hnn.. Thanks.." Hyungseob memejamkan matanya, merasa lelah dan kantuk bersamaan. Tangannya ikut memeluk Woojin dengan erat, dan senyuman di bibir Woojin tentu saja semakin melebar.

Sebelum benar-benar terpejam, Woojin masih menggumamkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Hyungseob.

"Aku cinta banget sama kamu, Seobbie."

Sebelum benar-benar terlarut dalam mimpi indahnya, Hyungseob tersenyum kecil dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Woojin.

"Aku.. Juga.. cinta banget sama kamu.. Jinnie.."

Kemudian ia pun terlelap dalam dekapan hangat sang suami.

•

•

•

Ringtone handphone lagu opening Himouto! Umaru-chan dengan suara nyaring cukup untuk membuat Woojin tersadar dari tidur lelapnya dan terbangun untuk meraih handphone tersebut—yang diketahui adalah milik istrinya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, ia melepas satu tangannya dari tubuh polos Hyungseob lalu mengangkatnya tanpa melihat penelponnya terlebih dahulu—tentu saja, karena matanya masih terpejam karena enggan bertatap langsung dengan matahari pagi yang terang itu.

"Ha—"

"Yuhuuu~ Aniiin! Mau ikutan lari pagi, gak? Ini ada gue, Ung, Daehwi, Yuni, Binnie nih!"

Suara riang khas Jihoon Nahira cukup untuk membuat Woojin membuka matanya lalu mengingat sesuatu yang ingin dia sampaikan kepadanya.

"Nahira."

"Woy Nin—eh, astaga! Woojin!" Sosok Jihoon dari seberang sana akhirnya menyadari bahwa penerima telponnya adalah suami dari sang subjek—Hyungseob, "maaf banget, gue kira yang ngangkat si Anin! Sori sori—"

"Hyungseobnya lagi tidur. Pules banget dia," Woojin melirik wanita didalam dekapannya yang masih terlelap dengan nyenyak. Satu tangan Woojin terus bergerak mengelus kepala Hyungseob dengan sayang, "jangan digangguin dulu ya. Dia lagi capek, jadi skip dulu ya, Ra."

"E-eh? Oke—"

"Oh iya," Woojin teringat sesuatu lalu menahan diri untuk tak menutup sambungannya, "gue gak tau kalian apain si Hyungseob sampe-sampe dia jadi se-agresif ini abis ketemu lo lo pada, tapi.."

Senyuman tipis terukir di bibir sang pria, "gue berterima kasih banget sama lo semua. Kalo gak ada kalian, mungkin sampe sekarang gue gak bakal pernah denger pengakuan cintanya pas abis ngelakuin hal suami istri semalem."

"EH? M-MAKSUDNYA—"

"Gue tutup, ya. Thank you, lho."

Pip.

Seusai sambungan itu terputus, ia merasakan pergerakan pada tubuh yang sedang didekapnya, lalu terdengar sebuah gumaman singkat.

"Uhm.. Pagi.. Hoammh~," terdengar gumaman singkat yang berasal dari sang istri namun tetap dengan mata terpejamnya.

Woojin terkekeh pelan.

"Pagi, Seobbie."

Akhirnya mata itu terbuka perlahan dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan.. Takjub?

"Woah, kupikir kamu bakal pergi ninggalin aku sendiri di kamar ini, Jin."

Woojin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kok ninggalin?"

"Iya, ninggalin. Kamu kan hobinya begitu, ninggalin mantanmu yang lagi sayang-sayangnya."

Bukannya marah, Woojin justru tertawa mendengarnya, "kok kamu mikirnya gitu banget, sih?"

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, aduh lucu banget, "dari dulu kamu emang gitu, kan? Gonta ganti pacar udah kayak ganti kolor, terus ditinggalnya pas lagi sayang-sayangnya," tutur Hyungseob sejujur-jujurnya, "first impressionku ke kamu dulu udah jelek banget sih gara-gara itu."

Lagi-lagi, Woojin tidak bisa marah mendengarnya. Biasanya, Woojin akan memaki siapapun yang mengungkit kenangan jeleknya itu, tetapi mendengar istrinya yang berucap begitu membuatnya merasa gemas sendiri.

"Terus kamu percaya kalo aku bakal kayak gitu, hm?"

Sang pria merasakan tubuh mungil itu semakin memendamkan wajahnya pada dadanya dan juga mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kalo kamu sampe ninggalin aku kayak waktu kamu main-main sama mantanmu dulu, ku potong anumu buat makan burung!"

Woojin gak bisa gak tertawa mendengar istrinya mendumel seperti itu karena, bukannya menyeramkan dan ngilu, tetapi malah terdengar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Aku kan begitu karena susah ngegapai kamu, yang. Jadinya main-main sama yang deket aja. Kamunya susah digapai sih, yang."

"Yang yang, peyang! Geli tau, gak?!"

"Tapi semalem ku panggil 'sayang' kamu gak protes, tuh."

"Y-ya.. I-itu kan aku lagi gak sadar!"

"Iya iya, udah ah yuk tidur lagi," Woojin mengeratkan dekapannya lalu mengecup puncak kepala istrinya. Sementara Hyungseob sendiri masih menatapi wajah Woojin dari posisinya, kemudian memendam kan wajahnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sang suami.

"Jin, Woojin."

"Hm."

"Kamu bakal tanggung jawab, kan?"

Entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, Woojin gak bisa tahan mendengar ucapan menggemaskan Hyungseob yang tiba-tiba itu, "astaga, kamu tuh nanyanya.. Kayak kita ini pasangan abg labil yang gak sengaja keluar didalem gitu, sih."

"Ya habis.. Aku takutnya kamu gak mau tanggung jawab pas udah keluar didalem semalem.."

Sang pria terkekeh lalu menangkup wajah Hyungseob dengan kedua tangannya.

"Seobbie, apapun yang terjadi, aku bakalan tetep di sisi kamu, bakal terus ngejagain kamu. Dan soal tanggung jawab, itu udah kewajiban utama seorang suami. Jadi, kamu gak perlu mikirin hal yang aneh aneh begitu ya, sayang?"

Balasan dari Woojin kerap memunculkan senyuman lebar di bibir istrinya yang terus menerus bimbang memikirkan banyak hal yang akan terjadi kedepannya, tetapi tatapan teduh itu lagi-lagi bersikeras untuk meyakinkannya bahwa, semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bila mereka lewatinya bersama-sama.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kamu masih belum pingin punya sosok tambahan di keluarga kita ya, Seob?"

"Hah? Enggak sih, aku mau-mau aja. Tapi jadi susah dong kalo mau pacaran berduaan sama kamu.. EH—"

"Hm, hm, hm~? Ulangin doooong~!"

"E-enggak, tadi aku gak ngomong apa-apa!"

"Oooh~ tapi mukanya merah kenapa, tuh~?"

"I-ih! P-pokoknya, kamu harus tanggung jawab! Soalnya aku juga bakal ngebawa dia kemana-mana, apalagi pas aku kuliah nanti. Sampe kamu ninggalin aku, awas aja!"

"Hahaha, iya iya Seobbiekuuu~," Woojin terkekeh lalu mengecup bibir sang istri, yang dibalas dengan baik olehnya.

Dan pagi itu, mereka menghabiskan waktunya bersama-sama dengan bersenda gurau diatas kasur dengan saling mendekap dengan sangat dekatnya.

Woojin tersenyum.

"Dari awal SMA, sampe sekarang, aku cinta banget sama kamu, Hyungseob Anindya Putri."

Kemudian ditutup dengan kecupan panjang yang lembut nan manis pada pagi hari itu.

•

•

•

•

•

Halo! Maafkan ya kalo sequelnya kelamaan (BANGET), tapi ku seneng banget loh ada yang baca works ini dan malahan minta sequelnya.. Makasih banyak yaa! Ku senang sekali huhuhu. :")

Dan maaf kalo bagian *ehem* rated *ehem*nya kurang memuaskan, maklumin aja authornya kurang berpengalaman h3h3 dan emang gak begitu suka naro banyak 'ah uh ah'(?) kalo di bagian begitu, enakan ngasih penjelasan jadi biar dibayangin aja gitu (?) tapi sekali lagi, maafkan ya kalo kurang memuaskan huhuhu ;_;

Btw, ada yang mau prequelnya gak? Tentang Anin dan Adit di masa-masa SMA dulu, dan sedikit diambil dari cerita nyata temenku (yang punya mimpi/?) juga. Kalo pada mau, ku bikinin juga nih :^)

Pokoknya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin review+fave+follow! Sampai berjumpa lagi di prequelnya! (kalo jadi) /o/~

•

•

•

•

•


	3. Nikahan Siapa? (BONUS PREQUEL)

Woojin Aditya Nugroho.

Sosok cowok badung yang sering menjadi buronan para guru di sekolah, tetapi juga banyak menorehkan prestasi di bidang Akademik dan Non-Akademik.

Walau covernya terlihat bandel seperti cowok nakal di luar sana, tetapi Woojin termasuk murid dengan ranking 10 besar se-angkatannya di jurusan IPA.

Sering bergonta-ganti gebetan, menggangu orang lain, membuat onar dan kegaduhan di kelas, itulah hal-hal yang selalu dilakukan oleh seorang Woojin. Dan mantan dengan rekor pacaran terlamanya adalah Sohye Raini Wijaya, dengan waktu pacaran selama 1 tahun. Sementara dengan mantannya yang lain hanya bertahan 2 sampai 3 bulan saja.

Itulah yang dilihat oleh Hyungseob Anindya Putri terhadap Woojin Aditya Nugroho, sosok badung yang terkenal diangkatannya itu.

Dan ini adalah cerita mengenai Hyungseob dan Woojin selama berada di sekolah yang sama, sebelum akhirnya dipertemukan lagi sebagai pasangan suami-istri beberapa tahun setelahnya.

•

•

•

 _Nikahan Siapa?_ ( **PREQUEL** )

Works by **Kanashiaru**

Ahn **Hyungseob** (Yuehua) x Park **Woojin** (Brand New Music; Wanna One)

 **Lokal**!AU; **Gender Switch**!; **Oneshot/Longshot.**

 **Warning: PANJANG BANGET** , **Hyungseob centric** , bahasa tidak baku, typo(s), kasar (SANGAT KASAR WQWQ), dan agak sedikit menjurus ke candaan 'rated' karena... Maklumin aja ya, candaan authornya waktu SMA emang selalu begitu :") /plak/

( _Based on my best friend's real story—not all—, so enjoy~!_ )

•

•

•

Hyungseob itu tipikal cewek yang gak tahu dan gak pernah mau tahu urusan orang lain, ataupun orang itu sendiri—masa bodoh dengan eksistensi seseorang yang menurutnya tidak penting.

Anggap saja Hyungseob adalah sosok gadis yang sangat kuper—kurang pergaulan—karena gak pernah tahu banyak soal orang di sekitarnya—kecuali itu temannya sendiri karena.. Begitulah. Hyungseob memang gak pernah peduli dengan hal sekitarnya.

Even banyak orang yang ngefans dengannya pun, ia nampaknya masa bodoh dan memilih untuk gak memerdulikan itu semua.

'Nampaknya', kan?

"Unggg, gue harus gimana nih! Masa Felix beneran mau ngelanjutin SMAnya kesini?!"

Sosok bersurai hitam pendek disampingnya—Euiwoong—hanya memutar bola matanya lalu menghela napasnya panjang, sementara bahunya sudah sedikit digoyangkan oleh Hyungseob yang panik mendengar desas desus gosip dari Dongbin barusan.

"Kalo emang dia mau ngelanjut kesini emang kenapa, sih? Bukan urusan lo juga, Nin."

"Itu urusan gue, bangsat!"

"Ya ngapain di urusin, anjir?!" Euiwoong menatap Hyungseob dengan tatapan jengahnya, berusaha menetralkan emosinya dihadapan teman sejak SMPnya bersama Dongbin dan Gunhee ini, "emangnya lo masih suka sama si Felix? Engga, kan?"

Hyungseob menunduk, "e-engga, sih.." Lirihnya pelan, "tapi gue malu aja ngeliat dia di satu sekolah lagi, keinget dulu pernah naksir dia pas SMP, gitu.."

Tahu-tahu Euiwoong menggeplak kepala Hyungseob hingga terdengar rintihan mengenaskan dari gadis itu.

"Goblok."

"Kok lo jadi ngatain gue sih, Ung? IHHHH UNG!"

"Emang goblok sih lo, sampe kesel gue," tutur Euiwoong lalu melirik Hyungseob sinis, "gue udah berapa kali bilang, sih? Yang kayak gitu-gitu tuh gak usah dipikirin terus! Lagian kalo emang Felix jadi ke sekolah ini pun, lo juga gak bakal di notis sama dia!" Duh sakit.

Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, "gue udah gak suka lagi sama Felix!"

"Iya iya, lo juga ngomong gitu waktu salting ketemu sama Changbin di acara sekolah waktu itu," balas Euiwoong dengan malas.

"Ihhh! Gue tuh cuma kepikiran a—"

"Nin, jangan pikirin hal-hal gak penting kayak gitu kenapa, sih? Gemes banget, lama-lama gue cipok juga nih."

"Anjir lo homo!"

Euiwoong memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan sikap menyebalkan teman sejak SMPnya ini kalau sudah salting dan banyak pikiran begini.

Jadi, siapa yang bilang kalau Hyungseob itu 100% gak pedulian dengan banyak hal? Sini, biar Euiwoong lempar pakai duit—monopoli—ala bu Dendeng kalau sampai omongan itu terdengar kearahnya. Karena sumpah demi apapun, Hyungseob yang overthink karena salah tingkah itu tingkat nyebelinnya benar-benar sudah melampaui batas!

"Oiya, terus si Changbin gima—"

"WOOJIN ADITYA NUGROHO, JANGAN LARI KAMU!"

Ucapan Euiwoong terputus begitu mendengar teriakan menggelegar berasal dari gurunya, juga derap kaki yang sangat cepat kearah Hyungseob dan Euiwoong yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang di depan kelas mereka.

Sebetulnya arah kaki yang berlari cepat itu mengarah ke kelasnya di lantai 3, tetapi arah pemuda itu seakan-akan mengarah pada mereka dan..

Bruk!

"Hyungseob, Euiwoong, tahan mereka!" Suara guru Fisika mereka terdengar cukup tersengal karena kelelahan berlari mengejar satu pemuda—yang sialnya terjatuh dihadapan kedua gadis yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

Sebelum kembali berlari menghindari guru itu, sosok pemuda yang dipanggil Woojin itu menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan cukup lama menatap Hyungseob yang masih menatapnya bingung, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan kembali berlari entah kemana.

Sementara sang guru fisika mendatangi mereka dan mengomeli mereka karena tak menahan murid yang baru saja kabur dari pandangannya, Hyungseob masih menatapi arah Woojin pergi dari pandangan mereka. Masih memikirkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya memberikan suatu kesimpulan.

"... Woojin Aditya Nugroho emang bandel banget, ya?"

Dan kira-kira seperti itulah first impression Hyungseob kepada Woojin, dikala mereka berada di kelas 10 akhir semester, dan dimana pandangan keduanya bertemu—entah disengaja ataupun tidak, yang tentu saja diabaikan okeh Hyungseob, dan tak diceritakan pada siapapun teman kelompoknya.

Karena menurutnya..

... Tatapan itu, dan juga Woojin itu sendiri, sangatlah tidak penting.

•

•

•

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu.

Sekarang, kelompok rumpi _the underwear_ sudah berada di kelas 11!

Dan yang membuat mereka semakin akrab adalah, karena semua kelas 11 berada di lantai yang sama, yaitu di lantai 2—karena sebelumnya ketika kelas 10, hanya kelas 10 IPA 1; Euiwoong, Jihoon, dan Daehwi yang berada di lantai 2, sisanya berada di lantai 3.

Kemudian, mereka semua berada di kelas yang sama!

Tentu saja Hyungseob merasa senang bukan main, tetapi juga sering dibuat kesal karena kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sangat bodoh itu.

Ah, kebetulan juga mereka sekelas dengan Yehana, Seungyeon, Dayoung dan Yeoreum yang juga berteman baik dengan mereka. Gak jarang juga mereka ngobrol dan asik-asikan—atau menggila?—bersama ketika berada di kelas bersama.

Sebenarnya, mereka juga berbagi kelas dengan beberapa cewek hits yang dikenal dengan nama I.O.I, terdiri dari 11 cewek hits cantik yang juga terkenal di kalangan cowok-cowok hits lainnya. Dan 3 cewek diantaranya pun berbagi kelas dengan mereka, yaitu ada Sohye, Mina, dan Yeonjung. Tetapi Hyungseob sendiri memutuskan untuk gak begitu dekat dengan mereka, entah apa alasannya. Mungkin karena merasa kurang hits? Atau.. Kurang cantik? Entahlah, pokoknya ia merasa bahwa ketiga cewek itu bukanlah orang yang wajib di dekati dalam kamus hidup Hyungseob Anindya Putri.

"Nin, Ung, udah ngerjain Kimia belum?"

"Ambil aja di tas gue," balas Ung, masih mengemut permen jhuba jubsnya.

"Aduuuh, lo emang penolong gue!" Barulah Jihoon memeluk Ung dengan erat, hingga Ung merengek minta dilepaskan karena pelukan Jihoon itu sangat menyiksa!

"Iya, tapi jangan nyalahin gue kalo jawabannya gak bener."

"Ah bodo amat, yang penting ngerjain!"

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di kelas yang hanya terdiri dari Hyungseob, Euiwoong, Jihoon, Daehwi, Yehana dan Yeoreum. Sisanya sedang mengerjakan tugas OSIS dan akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan teman-temannya di kelas. Dan anak kelasnya yang lain? Entahlah, Hyungseob gak tahu dan gak peduli.

"Eh, gosip dong!" Astaga, Daehwi otaknya selalu saja gosip. Sampai bosen Hyungseob mendengarnya.

Dan tahu-tahu Yeoreum menggebrak mejanya, membuat seluruh perhatian teman-temannya mengarah padanya yang sedang mengemut permen mirkitanya.

"Gue ada gosip baru..." Yeoreum melebarkan senyumannya, "Woojin baru aja pacaran sama Sohye! Gila, baru putus dari Livia terus langsung ganti lagi jadi Sohye!"

Hyungseob yang sedikit mendengarnya hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

Jujur, ia merasa agak aneh saja kalau mendengar persoalan pemuda bernama Woojin itu. Soalnya, gosip yang selalu ia dengar mengenai sosok itu hanyalah; onar, keributan, masalah dengan para dewan guru, dan bergonta-ganti pacar secepat mengganti pakaian dalam.

Ah, pandangan Hyungseob ke Woojin kelihatannya semakin jelek saja karena poin yang paling akhir.

"Livia tuh.. Kimarani Livia Eranda, ya?"

"Iya bu, Livia a.k.a Kim Lip itu!"

"DIH ANJIR! Padahal Kim Lip udah cantik banget, masih bosen aja ya?!"

"Enak ya jadi cowok, bosen dikit langsung ganti cewek," tiba-tiba ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir Hyungseob yang sedaritadi hanya mendengarkan gosip itu dalam diam, "giliran cewek kalo bosen terus mutusin duluan, mana bisa langsung ganti cowok gitu aja?" Lanjutnya dengan sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya; dan Yehana menyadari hal ini.

"Actually, dia punya alesan tersendiri kenapa dia kayak begitu, Nin," sergah Yehana dengan menerbitkan senyum lebarnya, "dia kalo jadi pacar tuh romantis, cuma ya gitu sih, banyakan bercandanya. Jadinya susah juga mau bener-bener baper, soalnya gaya pacarannya kayak temenan aja, gitu."

Sejenak Hyungseob terdiam memikirkan kalimat tersebut, mencoba untuk berpikir positif mengenai sosok badung yang nyatanya sangat pintar di bidang akademik se-angkatannya itu. Memang sih, mungkin saja Woojin punya alasan lain dibalik seringnya ia bergonta-ganti pasangan seperti itu.

Tapi tetap saja, cowok yang bermain-main dengan cewek itu sangat menyebalkan! Walau dirinya gak pernah mengalami hal dipermainkan segala macamnya, tetapi membayangkannya saja sudah membuatnya merasa gerah. Dan Hyungseob sendiri gak sedekat itu dengan Woojin untuk mengetahui banyak hal tentangnya, sehingga ia tetap berpikiran buruk terhadapnya.

Eh, tunggu sebentar.

"Na, kok lo bisa ngomong kayak gitu soal Woojin, sih? Lo gak kesel soal dia main-mainin cewek kayak gitu?"

Senyuman di bibir Yehana berubah menjadi sebuah kikikan.

"Kan gue mantannya Woojin, pacaran cuma 3 bulan sih dulu."

Dan Hyungseob gak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melebarkan mata dan mulutnya, begitu juga dengan kawannya yang lain.

"SUMPAH LO, YEHANA?!"

"Dih dibilangin gak percaya, emang muka gue muka-muka tukang kibul?"

"Ya kan kerjaan lo tiap hari emang ngibulin orang," ucap Euiwoong dengan wajah datar; yang kemudian mendapat pukulan mesra dari yang bersangkutan.

Yehana menatap kawan-kawannya yang kepo lalu menghela napas—sementara Yeoreum hanya mengemut permennya dan duduk santai; tentu saja karena ia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Kejadiannya dari pas semester 1 kelas 10, udah lama banget ah. Waktu jaman kita-kita masih cimit itu loooh," tutur Yehana santai.

Daehwi mendengarkan seraya menganggukan kepalanya, "pantes mau, wong masih polos begitu."

"TAPI!" Gertak sang pencerita seraya menggebrakan mejanya, membuat teman-temannya kaget karena kelakuan Yehana, "gue gak merasa se-rugi itu pacaran sama Woojin, soalnya ya.. Emang dia sebaik itu, gitu loh. Baper ada, tapi rasanya tuh.. Kayak sama kakak cowok. Yang bisa di curhatin, terus dia curhat ke kita juga," tuturnya kemudian ia kembali melanjut, "jadi ya.. Bapernya tuh beda, bukan baper pacaran tapi baper nyaman kayak sama kakak sendiri."

Dibanding kaget karena gebrakan meja yang dilakukan Yehana, Hyungseob lebih ke mencerna ucapan sang teman dan memikirkan sesuatu yang ada di benaknya mengenai seorang Woojin Aditya Nugroho.

"Dia juga pacaran sama banyak cewek tuh.. Buat pelarian dari kasih tak sampainya, mungkin?"

Dan Hyungseob kembali mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Terus lo gak marah gitu, dijadiin pelarian doang sama dia?" Tanya Euiwoong.

"Hahaha, yang ini nih. Pertanyaan bagus," Yehana menjentikkan jarinya lalu terkekeh, "kalian nyadar gak sih, kalo mantannya Woojin itu awalnya dari temen ngegilanya doang, dan rata-rata itu bukan cewek yang gampang baperan menye-menye?" Gadis itu balas bertanya, membuat teman-temannya mendadak diam untuk mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Anjir, iya juga ya. Kan Kim Lip gak baperan, udah gitu kak Dahyun juga! Sama yang lain juga—"

"Nah, makanya kan? Ngerti kan maksud gue apa?"

Hyungseob membulatkan matanya kemudian mengangguk, sampai akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Geng I.O.I bukannya banyak yang baperan, ya? Kayak Mina, Yeonjung.."

"Hahaha, mereka berdua doang yang drama! Sisanya sih enjoy enjoy aja, kalo Sohye sih.." Yeoreum terdiam seusai mengucapkan kalimatnya, "... Eh, gue gatau deng Sohye kayak gimana."

Yehana melirik Hyungseob lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Pokoknya, lo jangan berprasangka buruk dulu sama orang kayak Woojin ya, Nin? Bisa jadi dia bakalan jadi pria yang setia cuma sama istrinya sendiri nantinya."

Saat itulah, Hyungseob bertekad untuk tidak menaruh prasangka buruk pada orang-orang dengan cover yang tidak mengenakkan dan mencoba untuk berpikir positif terhadap semuanya.

Terutama kepada sosok Woojin yang petakilan namun sayangnya pintar itu.

•

•

•

Sebulan sejak kabar hubungan Woojin dan Sohye, dan sebulan itu pula Hyungseob selalu melihat Woojin yang datang menghampiri Sohye untuk istirahat bersama di kelasnya.

Tentu saja Hyungseob selalu melihat mereka berdua pacaran di tempat Sohye yang letaknya ada di paling belakang bagian tengah—untuk sekedar informasi, bangku meja di kelas mereka memiliki 2 meja untuk 2 orang sehingga setiap Woojin mendatangi Sohye, ia akan duduk di tempat Mina di samping meja Sohye. Karena yang bersangkutan tentu saja akan memilih makan di kantin ketimbang menjadi nyamuk diantara mereka berdua.

Biasanya Hyungseob dan kawan-kawannya yang lain akan menikmati makanannya di waktu istirahat di kelas bersama, walau pada akhirnya terkesan 'mengganggu' waktu pasangan tersebut. Tapi nyatanya mereka tak peduli, karena mereka menganggap eksistensi Woojin sebagai tamu tak diundang di kelas ini.

Namun kali ini berbeda karena hanya Hyungseob yang makan di kelasnya sendirian, dengan situasi kelas yang sangat sepi karena semua teman sekelasnya masih membeli makanan di kantin, sementara dirinya sudah terlebih dulu membelinya. Alasannya makan sendiri adalah karena ingin mengerjakan tugas fisikanya yang masih kurang, sementara jam pelajaran itu sendiri ada di waktu seusai sholat dzuhur berjamaah di masjid. Dan teman-temannya yang lain memutuskan untuk makan di kantin tanpa dirinya.

Bukan tanpa alasan untuk Hyungseob meninggalkan tugas fisikanya, tentu saja semua karena sibuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok Agamanya dan akhirnya tak keburu untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang lain. Dan juga...

... Hyungseob sangatlah payah dalam pelajaran fisika.

Gadis itu mencoba untuk terus fokus mengerjakan tugasnya sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelasnya yang terbuka dengan gaya tengilnya.

"Woy, elo."

Pada akhirnya Hyungseob tersadar bahwa ada seseorang lain di dekatnya. Gadis itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Woojin yang tengah menyilangkan satu kakinya dengan satu tangan yang memegang satu pintu yang tertutup, dan satu tangannya lagi yang ia masukkan di kantong celananya. Jangan lupakan penampilan pemuda itu—seragam sekolah yang dikeluarkan dan satu kancing atas yang terbuka, juga rambutnya yang acak-acakan; seperti biasa.

Merasa dipanggil, Hyungseob lantas menunjuk dirinya dengan kikuk, "g-gue?"

"Iya, lo. Kan cuma lo doang yang ada di kelas ini," sang pemuda menghela napas, kemudian meringsuk masuk ke kelas Hyungseob lalu berhenti di depan bangku mejanya; yang letaknya ada di paling depan bagian tengah, "Sohye kemana deh, kok gaada?"

 _Ya mana gue tau anjir, dikira gue ortunya apa._ Hyungseob membatin dengan sedikit sebal, tetapi yang terlontar adalah; "tadi Sohye bilang dia mau pergi keluar sekolah, beli keperluan kelompok yang kurang sama Mina Yeonjung," jawabnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil dari Woojin.

"Yaudahlah gue nunggu disini aja, laper juga gue," gumaman sang pemuda didengar oleh Hyungseob, namun nampaknya ia memilih untuk kembali fokus dengan tugasnya sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Woojin memerhatikannya dalam diam dan melihat kerjaan apa yang dilakukan oleh sang gadis.

"Tugas fisika, ya?"

"HUWAAAA—!" Hyungseob memekik kaget—refleks karena kaget melihat wajah Woojin yang sudah berada di depan mejanya persis dan berposisi setengah duduk di depan mejanya, "l-lo tuh jangan bikin kaget, dong!" Dan lelaki dihadapannya hanya terkikik pelan melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan.

"Lagian fokus amat, bu. Sampe gak nyadar kalo ada cowok cakep di depannya."

"Hhhh iya, jadi kenapa? Iya gue lagi ngerjain tugas Fisikanya bu Tri," Hyungseob mengalihkan topik, sementara Woojin masih menatap lembar soal dan buku latihan Hyungseob dengan seksama lalu memanggut-manggut.

"Gue udah ngerjain tugas ini, lo mau?"

Sang gadis mendelik, "hasil nyontek?"

"Jir, di fitnah nyontek gue.." Ujar Woojin dengan dramatis sambil ikut mengelus dadanya, dan dihadiahi delikan tajam dari Hyungseob, "tapi serius, gue udah kelar tugasnya. Kalo lo mau, gue ambi—"

"Gue gak butuh jawabannya..." Lirih Hyungseob lalu sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "gue cuma pengen ngerti materinya.. Biar nanti pas UH gue gak perlu remed lagi..." Lanjutnya dengan helaan napas setelahnya.

Woojin—yang ada dihadapannya—terdiam sambil menatap Hyungseob, dan pada akhirnya pemuda itu menumpuk—menyilangkan—kedua tangannya diatas meja Hyungseob, lalu meraih buku latihan beserta soal milik sang gadis dan memposisikan kedua benda itu sejajar sehingga Hyungseob dan dirinya bisa melihat benda itu bersamaan; tanpa perlu ribet dipindah sana-sini.

"Gue ajarin, deh. Gue tau di otak lo cuma ada Kimia, Kimia, Kimia doang, jadi anggep aja gue ngelakuin ini karena gue gabut nungguin cewek gue."

Tak memerdulikan alasan lain dibalik kebaikan Woojin, Hyungseob hanya terfokus pada kalimat 'ajarin' karena gadis itu memang sangat membutuhkannya.

"Sini gue ajarin, materi Teori Kinetik Gas, kan?"

"I-iya, sini duduk di samping gue aja, Jin!"

Tahu-tahu Woojin mengangkat tangannya lalu menggeleng, "nope, enakan begini gue ngajarinnya. Lebih intens ngajarnya dan lebih intens.."

Woojin melirik Hyungseob, ".. Buat ngeliatin lonya juga dari sini."

Dibandingkan salting, Hyungseob malah melemparkan tatapan datarnya yang membuat Woojin bergidik dan memutuskan untuk mengajari materi fisika kepada Hyungseob—yang masih duduk di tempatnya dan memerhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Dan hasilnya jadi begini," setelah menjabarkan rumus yang ada, Woojin menuliskan jawabannya lalu melingkari jawaban yang tertera di lembar soal, "gimana? Ngerti, gak?"

Yang ditanya masih diam seraya melebarkan sedikit pandangannya karena akhirnya otaknya mampu mencerna materi fisika yang selama ini terus menerus membuatnya pusing, dan itu semua berkat penjelasan singkat nan jelas dari seorang Woojin, anak OSN Astronomi.

Yang membuat sang gadis langsung menangkap materi itu dengan mudah adalah karena pembawaan Woojin yang tengil itu hilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan aura tenang nan kalem dan penjelasannya pelan namun sangat to the point. Penjabaran yang diberikan juga di sampaikan sesimpel mungkin dengan gaya bahasa yang santai—yang membuat Hyungseob terus ber-'OOOH~!' ria sambil memanggutkan kepalanya dengan lucu.

 _Pantes aja banyak yang suka sama dia._ Batin Hyungseob lalu mencuri tatap kearah Woojin—dan sayangnya ternyata Woojin juga sedang menatapnya sehingga tatapan itu beradu, membuat manik bulat sang gadis melebar dan akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutus kontak mata tersebut.

"G-gue ngerti kok, makasih ya.." Hyungseob menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Woojin hanya terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Kalo mau minta diajarin, bilang ke gue aja, ya?"

 _Mana bisa? Kayak gue deket sama lo aja, Jin._ Hyungseob kembali membatin tapi tetap mengangguk pelan—masih menundukan kepalanya.

Tahu-tahu Woojin menyengir lebar dan bersuara; yang membuat Hyungseob mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pemuda itu karena ia mengucapkan;

"Semangat ya, unyil!"

... Sebuah kalimat penyemangat.

Dan—apa-apaan itu, unyil? Wah, tak bisa dibiarkan.

"Gue gak unyil, jir!" Gerutu Hyungseob sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya—tanpa disadari. Kemudian tangannya—refleks—memukul lengan sang pemuda pelan, yang dibalas dengan tawa kencang olehnya.

"Lo unyil, bantet bantet gimana gitu, haha."

"Anji—"

"Eh, Woojin? Anin? Ngapain?"

Obrolan mereka terputus melihat sosok perempuan yang datang ke kelas mereka dengan membawa 2 kantong plastik besar—dan membuat Hyungseob melebarkan matanya, karena cewek itu..

"Oh, Hye. Aku nungguin kamu daritadi, lama banget ah."

... Sohye.

Woojin sudah berdiri dari posisi setengah duduknya, lalu menatap Sohye yang masih menatap kearah mereka berdua—dan Hyungseob yang masih menatapnya dengan tatapan panik dan gelisah, takut Sohye akan berpikiran buruk padanya.

Tetapi ucapan Sohye setelahnya membuatnya terkejut namun juga membuatnya rileks, "Anin, maaf ya kalo Woojin gangguin lo daritadi. Emang ini anak mesti di kandangin biar ga ngerecokin orang terus!" Lalu gadis itu memukul pelan belakang kepala Woojin—membuat Hyungseob meringis melihatnya.

"Apaan sih, Hye! Aku kan ngebantuin dia—"

"Yaudah ya, Anin! Gue gak marah kok, santai aja!" Sohye mengabaikan ucapan Woojin dan tersenyum hangat kearah Hyungseob—membuatnya kembali tenang melihatnya, "gue malah berterima kasih karena udah nemenin Woojin yang kesepian begini, udah kayak bocah, ya?"

Tepat disaat Sohye menarik Woojin untuk makan di bangku depan kelas, Woojin melirik Hyungseob cukup lama dan tatapan mereka beradu.

"Woojin!"

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Woojin berhenti dan menatap Hyungseob yang tersenyum simpul kearahnya.

"Makasih ya bantuannya!"

Senyuman manis diantara keduanya muncul begitu saja. Dan suasana itu, momen itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja diantara mereka. Tetapi tentu saja Hyungseob masih tetap mengobservasi pemuda itu dan masih penasaran dengan segala tingkahnya.

Dan mereka tidak tahu bahwa, momen seperti itu takkan bisa diulang lagi nantinya.

Tapi.. Siapa yang tahu, kan?

•

•

•

Setelah kejadian tadi, ada juga kejadian menggelikan—menurutnya—yang membuatnya hilang kepercayaan pada seorang Woojin.

Lebay banget kalimatnya, tetapi sesuatu ini membuatnya agak sedikit 'ilfeel' dengan sosok itu, dan mungkin ia memang harus menjaga jarak dengan sosok itu karena—Woojin Aditya Nugroho menurutnya memang tidak penting.

Beberapa jam seusai kejadian Woojin yang mengajari Hyungseob materi fisika, mereka kembali ke kegiatan masing-masing; dengan Hyungseob yang berpura-pura biasa saja pada Woojin, seperti tak ada hal yang pernah mereka lakukan bersama, dan mereka semua melanjutkan pelajaran setelah istirahat, kemudian sholat dzuhur berjamaah di masjid sekolah yang biasa juga digunakan untuk murid SMP dan SD yang berada di satu naungan nama yang sama.

Biasanya setelah sholat dzuhur berjamaah dan mendengarkan kultum, Hyungseob dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke kantin terlebih dulu sebelum pergi ke kelas. Dan kali ini ia hanya pergi ke kantin bersama Dongbin karena yang lain berburu-buru ke kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas fisikanya dan belajar untuk UH fisika secara kebut kebutan.

Yah, pertemanan mereka memang begitu. Tak ada yang perlu diherankan.

Dan pada akhirnya keempat temannya menitip jajan pada mereka berdua sehingga Hyungseob harus menenteng plastik besar berisi pesanan teman-temannya, sedangkan Dongbin memeluk 4 botol air mineral yang ukurannya sedang, sehingga mereka sama-sama kebagian untuk membawa barang-barangnya.

Tetapi bahkan baru saja menaiki lantai 2 dan belum sampai ke kelasnya, Dongbin berjongkok dan memegangi perutnya—membuat Hyungseob melebarkan matanya; panik.

"Bin, lo kenapa?!"

"Nin... G-gue dapet hari pertama kayaknya.."

"LOH! Terus gimana? Ada pembalutnya, gak?!"

"N-nanti.. Gue ambil di—ugh! Di ruang UKS.."

"Mau gue anterin ga—"

"Daripada anterin gue.." Dongbin melirik botol-botol yang ada di pelukannya lalu melirik sang gadis kembali, "mending lo anterin makanan ini dulu. Soal gue mah gampang, yang penting gue abis ini langsung beres beres di kamar mandi."

Hyungseob tertegun sebentar.

"Kenapa jadi ngelamun lo, anjir?" Dan lagi, Hyungseob melebarkan matanya karena kaget mendapat pukulan pelan dari Dongbin dan juga botol-botol itu sudah berada di pelukannya sekarang, "cepetan ke kelas, gue mau ke UKS dulu!" Lalu sosok itu sedikit berlari, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih melongo dan pada akhirnya ia menghela napas lalu membawa barang-barang itu sendiri.

Sebelum memasuki kelasnya, Hyungseob terlebih dulu berhenti di lokernya yang terletak didepan kelas dan disamping bangku panjang didepan kelas untuk menaruh mukena dan sendal—menggantikannya dengan sepatu yang ia simpan di lokernya yang ada dipaling bawah—juga mengambil buku pelajarannya yang kurang. Sebelumnya, ia sudah menaruh plastik makanan dan botol-botol minuman di atas loker kelas.

Alasan lain ia tidak bisa langsung masuk ke kelas karena...

"HAHAHA gila lo, goblok banget anjing!"

... Ada Woojin dan teman-temannya yang sedang duduk di bangku panjang depan kelasnya.

Hyungseob merasa tidak enak untuk lewat begitu saja, sehingga ia memilih untuk duduk di depan lokernya yang terbuka dan memainkan handphonenya—pura-pura sibuk.

Sampai akhirnya telinganya mendengar obrolan yang cukup... Aneh.

"Eh, lo lo pada terakhir _nyolo_ kapan?"

Suara Jaechan membuat dahi Hyungseob mengerut aneh, karena obrolan itu terdengar sangat menjurus ke hal jorok dan... Tentu saja Hyungseob sangat mengerti! Karena pertemanannya dengan grup the underwear yang selalu membahas hal yang jorok, dan ia juga mengikuti ekskul jepang—bersama Euiwoong dan Dongbin—yang berisikan murid murid penikmat anime garis keras—wibu—dan sering membicarakan hal jorok juga.

Tapi.. Gak sampai begini juga obrolannya!

Jujur saja Hyungseob risih karena mendengarnya langsung begini, apalagi di tempat yang ramai. Parah, mereka gak tahu malu apa?

"2 minggu lalu gue," Balas Seo Seunghyuk santai.

"Minggu lalu," Yehyun mengunyah permen karetnya lalu membuat balon dari hasil kunyahannya.

"Errr.. 3 hari yang lalu, kayaknya?" Hyungseob memperdalam kerutan di dahinya mendengar ucapan gamblang Hyunmin.

Ia memang suka membicarakan hal begitu, tetapi kepercayaannya akan hilang kalau ada lelaki yang mengaku secara gamblang kalau ia pernah menyentuh miliknya sendiri sambil membayangkan sosok perempuan lain sebagai bahannya.

Dan jawaban setelahnya membuat jantungnya hampir copot dan mati begitu saja.

"Kemaren."

Bola mata Hyungseob rasanya seperti akan copot karena terus menerus melebarkan matanya mendengar pengakuan gamblang dari seorang Woojin Aditya Nugroho. Dari seseorang yang baru saja menolongnya dan mengajarnya fisika, dan dari seorang yang memang dari awal sempat diragukan olehnya.

Dan ternyata benar, orang ini memang tak bisa dipercaya!

"WAH DEMI APA, JIN?! Mikirin siapa lo?!"

Woojin berdehem sebentar, "mikirin—"

DUGH!

Atensi mereka teralih berkat suara yang dihasilkan dari Hyungseob—yang naasnya kepalanya membentur sisi atas lokernya, karena sedari tadi ia terus menunduk di lokernya. Sialnya lagi, salah satu botol minum yang letaknya sedikit diujung terjatuh dan..

DUK!

... Botol itu juga terjatuh menimpa kepalanya.

"ADUH!" Ringis sang gadis sambil mengelusi kepalanya yang terasa sakit diatas dan dibelakang berkat benturan dan botol sialan barusan, kemudian buru-buru ia menutup pintu lokernya dan beranjak dari tempatnya dengan membawa makanan dan botol-botol minuman dipelukannya.

Sebelum benar-benar memasuki kelasnya, sekilas Hyungseob melirik kerumunan cowok-cowok di bangku cokelat itu—lebih tepatnya melirik Woojin yang menatapnya sambil diam tanpa ekspresi, kemudian melengos dan melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki kelasnya dengan sedikit kesulitan.

Dari hari itu juga, Hyungseob kehilangan kepercayaannya pada seorang Woojin Aditya Nugroho.

•

•

•

"DEMI APA ADA SI BENTOL?!"

"Ssssst, jangan keras-keras, bego!"

"Kayaknya mau keras pun, gak bakal ada yang peduli juga," Euiwoong menyeruput es teh jumbonya sambil melirik ke sekitar yang sangat ramai seperti lautan manusia, "wong rame begini, gimana mau peduli sama suara lo lo pada?"

Ramai? Betul sekali.

Seminggu kemudian, sekolah mereka mengadakan festival tahunan yang berisikan lomba setingkat SMA dan dengan penutup yaitu mendatangkan band dan penyanyi solo seperti konser, tahun ini sekolah mereka mengundang Raisa dan ditutup Hivi diakhir acara sebagai bintang tamunya.

Dan hari ini adalah penutup dari seluruh rangkaian acara dan lomba yang diadakan, kelompok the underwear juga memutuskan untuk datang untuk menonton penampilan dan rangkaian acara pada penutup hari minggu ini.

Oh, gak cuma itu aja. Tentu saja mereka mengincar bazzar makanan yang membentang dari ujung sampai ke ujung lapangan sekolah mereka yang luas.

Karena acara penutup ini berlaku untuk umum, banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang dan bukan merupakan warga sekolah tersebut untuk menonton pertunjukan yang ada.

"Ya emang kenapa kalo misalnya si bentol a.k.a Changbin ikut—"

"JANGAN DISEBUT NAMA ASLINYA, ANJENG!"

"Yaudah sih, ini kan rame tempat umum. Lagian orang mana denger dan peduli, sih?" Tahu-tahu Jihoon menimpali obrolan 3 orang yang pernah satu SMP bersama karena merasa jengah sendiri, "lebay aja lo pada."

Hyungseob menatap Jihoon yang kembali memainkan handphonenya dengan kesal, tapi disisi lain ia membenarkannya juga, sih.

"Eh gengs, ayo kesana! Udah ada Hivi, tuh!"

Akhirnya mereka beranjak dari bangku meja yang mereka tempati lalu mendekati panggung yang ada di dekat bazzar makanan, kemudian ikut menyampur dengan kerumunan penonton lain yang baru saja bergabung seperti mereka.

Hyungseob sepertinya terpisah dengan teman-temannya, namun sepertinya ia sendiri gak masalah dengan hal itu. Toh, nanti bisa dihubungi kalau sudah selesai acara.

Tetapi sepertinya nasibnya cukup buruk karena ia berada di belakang pasangan yang selalu ia temui di kelasnya.

Woojin dan Sohye.

Hyungseob mencoba untuk mengabaikan mereka berdua dan gak mengganggu waktu pacarannya, dan menurutnya lebih baik ia fokus pada pertunjukan band yang ada daripada memerhatikan mereka berdua.

Sampai di pengujung acara, Hyungseob ikut menggumamkan lagu yang dinyanyikan yaitu berjudul Mata Ke Hati dengan semangat.

" _Oh, kasihku. Kau membuat cinta~ jatuh dari mata dan turun ke hati~._ "

Dan disaat itu juga, Woojin membalikkan kepalanya dan mereka berdua bertatapan satu sama lain. Membuat Hyungseob berhenti bergumam dan terdiam menatap Woojin didepannya. Menatap sang pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangan sang kekasih—yang masih berfokus pada acara—dengan gugup.

Tangan Woojin memang masih menggenggam tangan Sohye, tapi apa artinya bila fokusnya hanya tertuju pada sosok yang ada di belakangnya?

Hyungseob sendiri tak bisa berkata apapun selain menatap sosok yang ada di hadapannya dengan pipi yang memanas, tentu saja ia merasa berdebar merasakan tatapan dari Woojin. Gadis mana sih yang tidak gugup kalau ditatap seperti yang Woojin lakukan saat ini?

" _Oh, kasihku. Kau membuat dunia~ indah dijalani, oh~_ "

Woojin menatapnya. Dengan tatapan tersirat yang cukup sulit untuk dimengerti olehnya—yang memang tidak peka dalam hal ini. Tatapan berarti yang menunjukan sebuah perasaan tertentu; dan sudah dikatakan, Hyungseob itu payah sekali soal peka-pekaan begini.

" _Kuyakini hati kau paling berarti._ "

Tapi kenapa.. Rasanya pipi Hyungseob terasa semakin memanas dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang, ya? Apa ini karena lirik lagu yang bagiannya terdengar sangat romantis, atau karena Woojin yang melemparkan senyum tipis saat lirik itu di nyanyikan?

Namun Woojin memutus tatapan dalamnya dan beralih kearah Sohye.

Lalu mencium pipi sang kekasih tepat di pipinya.

Setelah memberikan tatapan penuh arti dengan Hyungseob—yang kini tengah melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan tersebut tepat dihadapannya, pemuda itu mempermainkannya.

Tepat disaat Woojin berhasil membuatnya menaruh banyak harapan dan terbang akibat adegan yang membuat waktu terasa berhenti dalam sementara, dan ia juga berhasil membuat Hyungseob jatuh sedalam-dalamnya. Meruntuhkan harapan setinggi langitnya terhadap seorang Woojin Aditya Nugroho.

Gadis itu emosi, tentu saja. Siapa sih yang suka perasaannya dipermainkan begitu saja? Walau memang salahnya juga sih, mudah terbawa perasaan hanya karena sebuah tatapan yang terasa cukup lama dari seorang Woojin.

Tapi.. Tch. Ia benar-benar bodoh.

"Hah.. Bodoh," rutuk Hyungseob dengan sedikit nada kesal yang menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam, dan semoga saja Woojin tidak menyadari perubahan auranya itu, "gue goblok banget langsung baper cuma karena diliatin gitu aja sama lo," lirihnya sebelum beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari teman-temannya.

Hari ini, Hyungseob dibuat berharap dan dibuat jatuh juga oleh seorang stranger yang tidak pernah ia harapkan untuk dekat sebelumnya.

Dan hari ini juga, Hyungseob memendam kekecewaan yang sangat mendalam karena kesalahannya yang terlalu berharap karena afeksi yang tersalur lewat tatapan itu.

Kesalahan terbesarnya hari ini adalah.. Mengharapkan sesuatu pada seorang stranger bajingan seperti Woojin Aditya Nugroho.

Dan gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa kekesalannya itu bermakna ganda; apakah kekesalannya karena hanya tak suka melihat pasangan itu bertebar skinship tak jelas..

... Atau karena perasaan Hyungseob yang juga ikut tak karuan karena Woojin?

Tapi sekali lagi diingatkan, Hyungseob Anindya Putri merupakan seorang gadis yang bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

•

•

•

Sudah setahun sejak kejadian itu, dan Hyungseob sudah melupakan segala rasa emosinya sehingga ia tidak menaruh dendam atau rasa kesal apapun pada seorang Woojin.

Toh, mereka memang hanya sebatas orang yang saling mengetahui nama saja, bukan?

Dan sekarang, mereka semua sudah berada di tingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas, kelas 12. Hyungseob, Jihoon, Daehwi dan Gunhee kembali sekelas, sementara Euiwoong dan Dongbin sekelas dan terpisah dari 4 kawannya yang lain—, dan tentu saja Hyungseob takkan ada waktu untuk mengurusi masalah kecil seperti itu karena tahun ini akan banyak ujian yang menghampirinya.

Ditambah, ia juga sekelas dengan Woojin.

Oh iya, semenjak mereka berempat sekelas dengan Woojin, Hyungseob seringkali dipasangkan—atau diship—dengan Woojin karena masalah tinggi badan—oke, yang ini kerap kali membuat Hyungseob kesal, tetapi tak ada salahnya sih.

Tapi dari sekian banyak cowok tinggi yang ada di kelasnya, kenapa harus Woojin? Padahal jujur saja, Hyungseob merasa tak enak kalau diship dengan seorang yang teman dekatnya sukai.

"Yaudahlah terserah lo pada mau ship gue kek, apa kek. Terserah aja. Tapi.." Hyungseob menggantungkan kalimatnya sebentar, "... Jangan sampe Woo Jinyoung tau, karena gue gak mau dia mikir kalo gue ngerebut gebetannya karena ship gajelas begini," lanjutnya dengan sedikit memohon pada teman-teman sepermainannya.

Woo Jinyoung, atau Jinyoung Wulandari Rahayu, adalah teman sekelas Euiwoong dan Dongbin yang cukup dekat juga dengan mereka; dan sering bertukar cerita juga dengan mereka, sehingga Hyungseob seringkali merasa tak enak karena dipasang-pasangkan tidak jelas dengan gebetan Woo Jinyoung, yaitu Woojin.

(Dan sekedar informasi, Woojin dan Sohye sudah putus tepat setahun hari jadi mereka bulan lalu. Ini membuat orang di sekitar kaget karena baru kali ini Woojin bisa setia dalam hubungan seperti ini.)

Hari ini, setelah kejadian awkward antara Woojin, Hyungseob dan kamus Bahasa Arab milik Woojin, Hyungseob kembali berkutat dengan handphonenya seusai kedatangan Woojin ke tempatnya dan Jihoon—yang seharusnya merupakan meja Woojin dan Hyunmin—, sementara Jihoon terus menatap Hyungseob tanpa sekalipun berpaling.

"Anin."

"Hm."

"Lo kenapa sih, aneh banget sama Woojin?"

Hyungseob menoleh bingung, "aneh apaan, sih?"

"Yang tadi itu, loh!" Jihoon menaikkan nada bicaranya jadi lebih kencang, untungnya suasana sedang ramai karena sedang menyetor hapalan bahasa arab kepada sang guru dan mereka berdua sudah terlebih dulu menyetorkannya, "lo tuh gak perlu berdiri padahal! Kan bisa duduk terus lo ambilin sendiri, gak perlu berdiri begitu! Aneh banget jadinya!"

Iya juga ya, bego banget gue. Batin Hyungseob sembari memijat pelipisnya pelan. Melihat tak ada jawaban pasti dari Hyungseob, senyuman di bibir Jihoon pun semakin melebar.

"OH GUE TAU!" Nada bicara Jihoon semakin kencang, dan hampir mengalahkan ramainya kelas yang sedang menyetor hapalan itu, bahkan ada beberapa teman sekelasnya yang mulai menoleh kearah mereka berdua.

"Lo suka ya sama Woojin?!"

Sebenarnya, Hyungseob gak masalah kalau dituduh seperti itu oleh Jihoon atau teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi...

... Kenapa Jihoon harus mengucapkannya disaat sang pemilik nama sedang berjalan mendekati mereka dan membuatnya mendengar semuanya?!

Woojin berhenti melangkah di depan meja mereka persis dengan tampang kagetnya, bahkan Hyunmin yang ada ditempatnya—di bagian depan—sempat menahan tawanya karena mendengar ucapan gamblang dari Jihoon—yang bahkan tak menyadari bahwa subjek yang dibicarakan sudah berada tepat dihadapannya.

Rasanya Hyungseob ingin pindah ke planet lain saja.

"Ehm, Seob," akhirnya Woojin bersuara, membuat perhatian Jihoon teralih dan menemukan subjek yang dibicarakan sedari tadi.

"Eh, Woojin!" Sapa Jihoon dengan penuh semangat dan percaya diri, "lo ada perlu apa? Perlu sama Anin, yaa~!" Lanjutnya dengan sedikit menggoda keduanya.

Jihoon yang malu-maluin, tapi yang malu justru malah Hyungseob—yang notabenenya merupakan korban dari ke-alay-an seorang Jihoon Nahira. Bahkan pelakunya sendiri tidak menunjukkan rasa malunya dihadapan subjek yang dibicarakan sedari tadi.

Astaga.. Teman-temannya tuh suka kenapa, sih.

Ekor mata Hyungseob menangkap Woojin yang masih terdiam awkward didepan mejanya seraya menggaruk tenguk belakangnya—entah karena memang gatal atau karena memang bingung dengan tingkah teman alay disampingnya.

"Tolong dong Seob, ambilin Al-quran gue di loker," ujar Woojin kemudian menatap Hyungseob, cukup lekat sampai-sampai Jihoon menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sendiri dibawah mejanya.

Karena Hyungseob sudah menggunakan logikanya dengan baik—tidak seperti tadi—, ia langsung menunduk untuk mencari barang yang dicari kemudian menariknya keluar tanpa membuatnya berantakan, lalu memberikan Al-quran emas milik Woojin dengan senyum kecil. Dan dibalas pula dengan Woojin yang tersenyum teduh kearahnya.

"Makasih ya!" Lalu Woojin kembali ke tempatnya, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang mengedikkan bahunya dan beralih menatap Jihoon yang tersenyum lebar penuh arti kearahnya sambil menepuk tangannya sekali.

Dan mengucapkan sebuah ucapan menyebalkan yang akan membuat masalahnya beranakpinak setelah ini.

"GUE HARUS CERITAIN INI KE SEMUA ANAK THE UNDERWEAR, BIAR MEREKA TAU LO SAMA WOOJIN KAYAK GIMANA!"

Well, berawal dari sinilah sumber masalah Hyungseob—yang kerap dipasang-pasangkan dengan Woojin Aditya Nugroho, orang yang sempat ia ragukan dan orang yang pernah membuatnya menaruh kekesalan padanya, dan juga orang yang selalu membuatnya penasaran tiap harinya—dimulai.

•

•

•

Hyungseob memang terlihat masa bodoh dengan hal sekitar, dia memang secuek itu. Itu sebabnya Dongbin dan Euiwoong sempat meragukan Hyungseob yang terlihat ingin sekali mengambil jurusan Psikologi yang berbau Kedokteran nantinya.

Tetapi masalah hati, ia tidak bisa membohonginya.

Terbukti sampai selesai pelajaran bahasa arab dan memasuki waktu istirahat pun, Hyungseob tetap memikirkan hal-hal mengenai Woojin, Woojin, dan Woojin. Hanya dia yang ada dibenaknya saat ini, sampai-sampai Daehwi terlihat gemas sekali dengan sosok gadis cuek ini.

"Aniiin~ ayo makaaan~"

Dengan pikiran yang masih berkabung, Hyungseob mengikuti teman-temannya ke kantin dan mengikuti Daehwi dan Euiwoong yang tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu mengenai percintaan mereka.

"Lo selama jadian sama Samuel udah ngapain aja, Hwi?"

"Apasih! Omongannya mesum banget!"

"Yeee siapa yang mesum, gue serius nanya nih! Lo belum ketemu sama Samuel emangnya?"

"Belum, Ung.. Gue masih ragu mau ketemu Muel.."

"Lo cantik, manis, cheerful, apa yang lo raguin, hah? Mending ketemu lah, kalo dia gak suka sama lo lagi setelah ketemuan, berarti dia emang brengse—"

"Dia gak brengsek! Terus lo sama Haknyeon sendiri gimana, Ung?"

"Baik baik aja, as you see lah. Lagi sibuk di kampus dia tuh."

"Asiiik, enak ya punya pacar mahasiswa di univ kuning kuning ituuu!"

Bahkan Hyungseob gak fokus dengan obrolan Daehwi dan Euiwoong mengenai doinya masing-masing. Dengan Daehwi yang berpacaran dengan sosok pemuda satu fandom anime dengannya dan bertemu lewat internet, dan Euiwoong yang berpacaran dengan kakak kelas mereka dan senpainya di ekskul jepang—yang memang sudah saling memendam rasa satu sama lain semenjak dirinya baru memasuki sma.

Sampai di kantin pun, suasananya sangat ramai sehingga membuat mereka terpencar satu sama lain, dan Hyungseob pun menyerah dengan arus keramaian itu hingga berhenti di salah satu toko nasi kucing yang ada disitu.

Karena pikirannya masih kosong dan blank, Hyungseob seperti mendengar suara Jihoon disampingnya sehingga ia tak ragu untuk menyelipkan tangannya pada sebuah tangan yang ada di sampingnya, menggenggamnya dengan erat—seakan tak ingin dilepaskan begitu saja.

Namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya. Seingatnya, tangan temannya itu tidak sekurus ini dan biasanya Jihoon akan langsung mengubah posisi genggaman itu menjadi sebuah rangkulan di lengannya. Dan.. Tangannya hangat sekali...

Eh tunggu, apa?

Hyungseob menolehkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya melihat sosok pemuda yang ada disampingnya, tak sadar bila tangannya digenggam oleh Hyungseob—yang pipinya sudah memerah tak karuan—.

"Nasi kucing yang telornya satu ya, bu."

Suara itu semakin menyadarkannya bahwa..

... Hyungseob salah menggenggam, dan sialnya malah menggenggam tangan Woojin disampingnya.

Buru-buru ia melepas genggaman tersebut lalu berlari menjauhi toko tersebut dengan penuh rasa malu dan pipi yang memerah panas akibat kesalahannya sendiri.

Untung Woojin tak menyadarinya, kalau enggak...

Eh tunggu, sudah pasti ia menyadarinya, dong?!

"WAAAAA! Gue beneran gila!"

Terus menerus ia berpikiran bahwa ia sudah gila karena sudah salah menggenggam tangan orang dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Dan Hyungseob sendiri rasanya sudah gila karena telah berharap bisa menggenggam tangan hangat itu lagi suatu hari nanti.

•

•

•

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, dan akhirnya tiba di penghujung akhir kelas 12.

Dimana mereka sudah melewati Ujian Sekolah Berbasis Nasional (USBN) dan tengah melakukan intensif untuk Ujian Nasional yang kelasnya terpisah sesuai pilihan mata pelajaran yang dipilih.

Hyungseob dan Euiwoong memilih Kimia sebagai mata pelajaran yang di UN-kan, sedangkan keempat temannya yang lain memilih Biologi—berjaga-jaga, dan pada dasarnya mereka memang lemah di banyak pelajaran IPA.

Sebelum melewati ujian-ujian itu, sebenarnya sudah banyak sekali kejadian pasang-pasangkan yang dilakukan teman-temannya kepada Hyungseob—yang memasangkannya dengan Woojin.

Dimulai dari mereka berdua yang memakai baju buku tahunan dengan warna yang senada, yang pada saat itu memiliki tema 'birthday party' dan sialnya saat itu Woojin terlihat.. Tampan sekali.

Kemeja biru muda pastel panjang yang dimasukan dan dua kancing atasnya dibiarkan terbuka, celana hitam ketat yang sobek-sobek, dan poninya yang diangkat keatas sehingga menampakkan dahi lebarnya yang membuatnya semakin tampan...

Aduh, parahnya baju Hyungseob juga berwarna biru. Dengan detail seperti; baju sleveless biru muda pastel panjang bubble, dan celana putih ketat. Wedges hitamnya pun tak membantu karena ia tetap terlihat sangat pendek dihadapan Woojin.

Teman-temannya tentu saja heboh dan menyuruh mereka berdekatan untuk di potret berdua; mana menggunakan handphone Jihoon dan handphonenya pula, licik sekali. Dan Hyungseob hanya bisa meminta maaf terus menerus pada Woojin—yang hanya dibalas dengan cengiran dan ucapan yang lagi lagi kerap membuat tungkainya melemah.

" _Lagian lo cantik banget sih hari ini. Gue jadi ngerasa beruntung banget karena yang bajunya samaan sama lo cuma gue._ "

Tuh kan, lagi lagi hatinya kembali dipermainkan olehnya!

Kemudian sejak kejadian atraksi bela diri yang dilakukan Hyungseob pada acara motivasi, ia sering mendengar bahwa Woojin seringkali membicarakannya di tempat bimbelnya—tempat bimbel mereka, karena mereka berada di tempat bimbel yang sama namun berbeda jadual.

Dan yang mengucapkan hal itu adalah Woo Jinyoung, yang kebetulan juga berada di tempat bimbel yang sama.

Tentu saja hal ini membuatnya sedikit panik, mengingat Woo Jinyoung menaruh perasaan pada sosok itu, dan Jihoon juga berada di tempat bimbel yang sama sehingga bisa saja memperkeruh suasana yang ada dengan memanas-manasinya.

Dan sekarang adalah hari terakhir intensif sebelum Ujian Nasional dimulai pada hari senin besok.

"Waaaah, udah mau UN aja dah!" Euiwoong merenggangkan tangannya yang terasa pegal karena terlalu lama duduk di kursi lab kimia—intensif kimia memang belajar di lab biologi karena tak ada ruang lain, "abis itu SBM, terus misah deh kita.."

"Ah, lo mah omongannya malah bikin sedih.."

"Ya emang begitu kan?"

Hyungseob membereskan tasnya lalu menghela napas. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar bersama sampai terdengar sebuah suara dari mikrofon yang terdengar dari lantai satu.

"SEMANGAT UN DAN SBM SEMUANYAAAA~!"

Semua murid pun ikut mengucapkan hal yang sama ke orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Membuat Hyungseob dan Euiwoong ikut mengucapkannya dan berjabat tangan dengan murid-murid lain—yang mungkin untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Euiwoong nampaknya menghilang dari sisinya entah kemana, dan sialnya ada Woojin dan teman-temannya yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Anin, semangat UN sama SBMnya ya!" Ujar Hyunmin, Jaechan, Seo Seunghyuk dan Yehyun kearahnya, membuat senyumannya melebar dan membalas dengan ucapan yang serupa.

Sepertinya teman-teman Woojin sengaja meninggalkan Woojin sendiri disini, berdua dengannya, karena saat ini mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan manik yang saling bertatapan, tak peduli dengan sekitarnya yang ramai dengan halnya masing-masing.

Tahu-tahu Woojin mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum, "Seob, semangat buat ujian ujian yang bakal ada nanti, ya? Semoga bisa lolos di SNM atau di SBM!" Ujarnya lalu menjabat tangan Hyungseob yang masih terdiam kaku dihadapannya.

Melihat tak ada respon dari Hyungseob, Woojin melepas jabatan tangannya lalu kedua tangannya bergerak mengusak kepala Hyungseob sampai sang gadis tersadar lalu mengeluarkan protesnya.

"HEH!"

"Hahahaha! Habisnya daritadi gue ajak ngobrol malah ngelamun," tutur sang pemuda seraya menyengir lebar—memperlihatkan giginya yang berantakan namun membuatnya makin terlihat lucu dan tampan, "mikirin kegantengan gue ya, Seob?"

Sang gadis membulatkan matanya, "a-apaan?! Sok tau—"

"Iya, emang sok tau," ucap Woojin lalu kedua tangannya beralih ke dua pipi gembil Hyungseob lalu mengunyelnya pelan dengan telapak tangannya, "semangat ya buat kita berdua?"

Woojin terlihat bergumam pelan, entah apa yang ia gumamkan. Hyungseob tak mendengarnya karena keramaian di sekitarnya, dan ia hanya berfokus pada satu hal.

Senyuman Woojin yang ditunjukkan kepadanya, senyuman hangat nan teduh sebelum akhirnya berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang masih menatap punggung lebarnya itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

Hari itu, hari terakhir intensif Ujian Nasional.

Dan hari dimana Hyungseob mengharap untuk bisa bertemu lagi dengan sosok Woojin, dan mengharap bisa menatap wajah itu, senyuman itu untuk selamanya.

Walau ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia rasakan, tetapi ia berharap agar bisa kembali bertemu Woojin, entah kapanpun itu.

Kira-kira, perasaan apakah ini?

•

•

•

•

•

•

Halo semuanyaaa! Ini prequelnya, dan ini SUPER DUPER GANYAMBUNG SAMA PART UTAMANYA HUHUHU awalnya aku pengen stop lanjutin, tapi lama-lama greget juga terus yaudah deh.. Jadinya begitu :") ganyambung banget ya? Aku minta maaf atas ketidak-nyambungan part ini dengan part utamanya, huhuhu. T_T

Btw aku bukan anak IPA jadi aku gatau banyak tentang materinya WKWKWKWK ngasal dikit gapapa lah ya :")

Oh iya, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca dan ninggalin vote + comment di chapter sebelumnya! Dan semoga kalian suka sama chapter bonus yang ganyambung dan gajelas ini yaa! Huhuhu~

Btw, lanjutin dulu ya bacanya!

•

•

•

•

•

•

( **Woojin's Side** )

Woojin Aditya Nugroho jatuh cinta pada perhatian pertama seorang Hyungseob Anindya Putri.

Nyatanya, ia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa merasakan ini pada seorang gadis berkuncir 2 yang pada saat orientasi siswa menolongnya yang sedang sakit.

Waktu itu dirinya belum sembuh total dari sakit DBD dan memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti MOS di kehidupan SMAnya. Sehingga keadaannya masih sangat lemas dan tak benar-benar fokus dalam mengikuti rangkaian acara yang ada.

Sampai akhirnya badannya terasa sangat lemas dan sebelum benar-benar tumbang, seorang gadis berkuncir 2 dengan nametag bertali rapia dan design yang aneh mendekatinya dan membopong tubuhnya sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan yang sedang ramai.

" _Kalo kamu sakit, kenapa mesti maksain buat ikut, sih?_ "

Bahkan diawal pertemuan saja, gadis itu sudah memarahinya—walau tangannya sibuk membuka obat Panadul dan memberikannya pada Woojin yang masih terdiam lemas ditempat. Woojin masih menatap obat itu cukup lama sampai membuat gadis itu kembali mengomel.

" _Ngeliatin obatnya doang gak bakal bikin kamu cepet sembuh! Gak usah sok jadi jagoan kalo kamu sendiri gak bisa ngerawat diri kamu baik-baik!_ "

Anehnya, Woojin—yang notabenenya merupakan anak yang sering memberontak—langsung menurut dengan mudahnya lalu meminum obat itu dan mengambil botol air mineral dari sang gadis—yang tersenyum lebar melihatnya.

Setelahnya, Woojin merasakan usakkan pelan di puncak kepalanya dan ia menemukan gadis itu tengah tersenyum—atau menyengir?—lebar kearahnya dengan tangan yang masih mengusak kepalanya dengan gemas.

Tahu-tahu Woojin ikut menyengir dan membuat kekehan kecil terdengar di kupingnya

Dan juga ucapan yang membuat jantung Woojin mendadak berdebar tak karuan.

" _Aku suka gigi gingsulmu, hehe. Lucu banget!_ "

Disertai dengan tepukan pelan di puncak kepalanya, yang berakhir menjadi elusan pada belakang kepala sang pemuda dengan lembut.

" _Semoga cepat sembuh, ya! Ayo kita lewatin masa SMA ini bareng-bareng!_ "

Setelahnya, ia tidak sadarkan diri dan sudah ada guru yang menggotong tubuhnya ke UKS lalu gadis itu.. Sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya.

Tetapi Woojin ingat betul nametag norak yang melingkar di leher sang gadis dengan nama panjang yang sekilas ia baca dan ia ingat.

Hyungseob Anindya Putri.

Ya, Woojin sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Sejak perhatian pertama itu.

Ia berusaha untuk mencari perhatian dengannya, dimulai dari berbuat onar, mencari masalah, keributan, dan lainnya sampai merasa jenuh sendiri karena sulitnya mendapatkan hati sang gadis yang terasa semakin menjauh darinya.

Hingga akhirnya Woojin memutuskan untuk mencari pelarian atas cinta tak sampainya ini, bahkan membuat gebetannya jadi berpikiran buruk terhadapnya. Woojin melakukan ini untuk melupakan Hyungseob, tapi selalu saja gagal.

Selalu Hyungseob yang muncul di pikirannya, selalu Hyungseob yang muncul di mimpinya. Selalu Hyungseob, dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa selain memandanginya dari jauh.

"Tadi Anin denger kita ngomongin 'itu', ya?"

"Kayaknya iya. Mampus lo, Jin."

"Lo pada—! Anjir!" Woojin mengusak kepalanya sendiri dengan frustasi, memandangi teman-temannya yang duduk di bangku depan kelas XI IPA 1—kelas Hyungseob—dengan tatapan kesal, "citra gue didepan doi jadi makin jelek, kan?! Bangsat!" Umpatnya.

Yehyun mengedikkan bahunya, "kita mana tau kalo dia bakal ada dideket situ dan ngedenger semuanya, Jin?"

"Lagian citra lo bukannya udah jelek di mata dia ya, Jin?" Woojin langsung menggampar kepala Seunghyuk cukup keras.

Woojin mengacak kepalanya kasar, dan Hyunmin menatapnya lalu menghela napas.

"Udah berkali-kali ganti pacar, dan lo masih belom bisa ngelupain Anin?" Ujarnya, menyiratkan kepedulian yang mendalam terhadap teman sejak SDnya itu, "daripada gonta-ganti cewek, kenapa ga sekalian lo ngejar dia? Kan lumayan, lo gak perlu sampe segininya."

Dalam diam, Woojin nampak memikirkan ucapan sahabat sejak SDnya itu kemudian meringis pelan, "kalo bisa segampang itu, kayaknya gue udah nembak dia dari awal banget, bro."

"Toh gue gamau punya hubungan yang gak jelas kayak pacaran sama dia. Gue pengen seriusin dia.." Woojin mendengus geli, "yah, moga aja gue beneran jodohnya dia. Doain aja ya, guys?"

Semua teman-temannya terkikik pelan, terutama Jaechan yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan menepuk pundaknya lalu tersenyum.

"Cinta pertama emang beda ya, Jin."

•

•

•

Woojin dan Sohye itu gak saling mencintai, sebenarnya.

Mereka hanyalah sepasang manusia yang desperate akan kasih tak sampainya, yang kemudian memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan untuk bekerja sama saling membantu mengejar cintanya masing-masing. Kasarnya, untuk pelarian dari rasa kesepian yang mereka rasakan.

Sohye tahu banyak tentang perasaan Woojin terhadap Hyungseob, begitu pula dengan Woojin yang mengetahui tentang perasaan Sohye terhadap kakak kelas yang kebetulan dekat dengannya juga, yaitu kak Wonwoo. Mereka tidak marah, justru mereka saling membantu untuk mendapatkan kasih tak sampainya.

Oh, untuk Woojin sendiri, sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk mengejar Hyungseob se-barbar itu. Ia hanya sering curhat dengan Sohye, dan yang membuatnya nyaman adalah karena Sohye benar-benar pendengar yang baik.

Mantannya yang lain juga begitu, sih. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya Woojin ingin sekali membantu dan melindungi Sohye layaknya saudara lelaki.

Dan Woojinlah yang menyuruh Sohye untuk berlama-lama pergi keluar sekolah dan Sohye juga setuju, agar Woojin bisa berlama-lama berduaan di kelas bersama Hyungseob. Woojin juga langsung mengomeli Sohye ketika gadis itu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Mesti banget pegangan tangan, nih?"

"Biar kayak orang pacaran biasanya lah, dodol."

"Entar kalo doi lo liat gimana, bego?!"

"Doi kan taunya kita pacaran, Sohye sayangku."

"DIH! Najis banget lo, Jin! Ew ew ew!"

"Ya makanya, nurut aja, gak? Daddy marah, nih?"

"APAAN SIH IH! Gua tampol beneran ya lo, Jin!"

Sementara Sohye merenggut kesal, Woojin malah tertawa kencang—walau kencangnya gak mengalahkan band Hivi yang sedang tampil dan juga fanchant di sekitarnya yang masih belum rapih karena banyak orang baru yang datang kearah panggung itu.

Dan yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan Hyungseob dibelakang mereka adalah Sohye.

"Jin, dibelakang."

"Hm."

"Hm doang lagi! Lo gamau ngelakuin sesuatu, gitu?"

Woojin masih menggumamkan lagu Hivi - Pelangi yang sedang dinyanyikan, kemudian tersenyum kecil, "nunggu timing yang tepat, tunggu aja."

Saat kejadian itu terjadi, sebenarnya Sohye mengetahuinya—malahan ia menahan diri agar tidak squealing ditempat. Tetapi setelah insiden Woojin mengecup pipinya, barulah emosi Sohye memuncak dan setelah kepergian Hyungseob, gadis itu langsung memukul kepala Woojin cukup keras.

"Goblok banget."

"Sakit, anjir!"

"Biarin. Biar otak lo dipake, dan biar ga kopong kebanyakan nonton bokep," Sohye mendengus, "gue jadi doi pasti emosi banget lah, anjir. Udah dibikin baper, terus tau-tau malah nyium cewe lain. Gila ya lo?!" Omelnya. Woojin yang mendengarnya hanya menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tak gatal; seperti anak anjing yang diomeli ibu anjingnya.

Sohye mengomelinya panjang lebar, walau tak fokus dengan semua omongannya, tetapi satu hal yang Woojin tangkap adalah;

" _Jangan nyesel kalo nanti dibales sama Tuhan karena udah nyakitin jodoh sendiri._ "

Dan ucapan itu benar adanya.

Setelah acara selesai, Woojin dan Sohye pergi kearah masjid dekat sekolahnya—kebetulan ia memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran masjid—dan dirinya dibuat bungkam melihat sosok yang sangat ia ketahui tengah dipeluk seorang lelaki—yang tidak ia ketahui—dengan erat.

Matanya melebar dan tangannya terkepal melihat sosok itu. Orang yang ia cintai, Hyungseobnya, dipeluk orang lain yang tidak ia ketahui sebelumnya.

"Eh woy tangan gu—lho? Itu Anin ngapain pelukan sama.. Changbin..?"

Persetan dengan si Changbin Changbin itu, yang penting ia ingin menghindari pemandangan tak mengenakkan itu dengan menjauhi tempat itu dan menarik Sohye agar melewati jalur lain menuju ke parkiran masjid. Masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan Sohye, ia mengeratkan genggamannya; menahan emosi yang bergejolak di hatinya.

Dan dari situlah ia menyadari kesalahannya menyakiti seorang gadis yang sangat amat ia cintai.

Tidak hanya itu saja, beberapa bulan terlewati pun, ia kembali dibuat sakit karena kejadian dimana Hyungseob terang-terangan menelpon seseorang dengan pipi memerah—yang sangat ia inginkan untuk melihatnya seperti itu karena dirinya.

Saat Woojin dan Sohye tengah mengobrol berdua di bangku panjang depan kelas Sohye—yang otomatis merupakan kelas Hyungseob juga—, Hyungseob keluar dari kelasnya setelah menyendiri didalam dengan tangan yang memegang handphone di kupingnya, dan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati balkon depan kelasnya dan berdiri disitu—dan dilihat oleh Woojin karena posisinya yang cukup dekat darinya.

"Apaan deh, ngelawak lo! Hahaha!"

"Hmm.. Nanti kan bisa ketemu.."

"I-iya.. Gue juga kok.."

"Ih, Seunghyuuuuk!"

Woojin geram, tentu saja. Siapa yang suka melihat orang yang disukainya tampak bahagia dengan orang lain—walau hanya melalui panggilan telepon—dan bersemu merah karena ucapan dari lawan bicaranya?

Walau merasa geram, Woojin lebih merasa.. Sedih? Nampak tak rela melihat seorang yang ia cintai lebih terlihat bahagia dengan orang lain dibandingkan dengannya. Ia merasa gagal, dan juga.. Kesal bercampur sedih.

 _Jangan tertawa seperti itu karena orang lain. Jangan bersemu merah karena ucapan manisnya. Jangan seperti itu, Hyungseob. Kau hanya boleh melakukannya karena aku! Jangan karenanya!_

Tepukan pelan pada pun menenangkan emosinya, lalu Sohye disampingnya mengelus pelan pundaknya dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _Mungkin ini yang gue maksud soal pembalasan dari Tuhan._ "

Woojin termenung.

" _Anggep aja setimpal karena udah bikin ciptaan-Nya yang indah sakit hati, Jin._ "

Woojin memang sebodoh itu, sangat bodoh karena sudah berani membuatnya sakit hati.

Tetapi ia akan sangat murka bila orang lain berani menyakitinya, jauh lebih parah dibanding yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

Dengan ini Woojin bertekad, ia akan terus menjaga Hyungseob walau hanya dari belakang dan dalam diam.

Tentu saja, ia kan sudah sangat mencintai Hyungseob Anindya Putri.

•

•

•

" _Jin, thanks banget ya udah bantuin gue terus sama kak Wonwoo! Akhirnya ship lo canon!_ "

Woojin membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Sohye dari seberang teleponnya, "LAH, KOK LO GAK BILANG GUE?!"

" _Ya.. Kan jadiannya baru sekarang, gimana sih?_ "

"Hehehe.." Woojin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, walau cengiran di bibirnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja, "jadi.. Putus nih, kita?"

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dan keheningan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Woojin mendapat jawaban pasti dari seorang yang ia akui sebagai 'kekasih'nya.

" _Maaf banget ya, Woojin. Gue gak bisa bantuin lo sampe jadian sama Anin, malah jadian duluan sama kak Wonwoo.._ "

Woojin senang melihat kerabatnya akhirnya berhasil meraih hati seorang yang disukainya sejak lama, tetapi disisi lain ia juga merasa sedih karena pada akhirnya ia sendirilah yang masih belum bisa mendekati pujaan hatinya—dan tahu-tahu sudah ditinggal jauh oleh Sohye.

"Bohong sih kalo gue bilang gue gak galau, Hye. Asli, tega banget lo ninggalin gue yang masih belom maju!" Tukasnya dengan sedikit kekehan kecil, "Terus gue kalo mau ngebucin mesti gimana, dong?"

" _Ya masih bisa lah kalo itu, tinggal telepon atau ketemu kan beres!_ "

"Tapi gak segampang sekarang."

" _Yang penting masih bisa, Jin! Ke Livia atau ke Yehana juga bisa, padahal. Manja lo ah, haha!_ "

Woojin tersenyum hangat. Nyatanya, ia memang sudah sangat menyayangi Sohye sampai merasa tak rela bila sahabatnya 'direbut' begitu saja. Disaat temannya sudah meraih kasih tak sampainya, hanya Woojin yang masih belum berani mencoba untuk mendekati pujaan hatinya.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, mereka berdua memilih untuk berpisah. Tepat di hari jadi mereka yang ke satu tahun.

Disaat mereka sudah berada di kelas 12, dan Woojin berada dikelas yang sama dengan Hyungseob juga ketiga temannya yang lain.

Hari putusnya Woojin dan Sohye merupakan hari yang sempat membuatnya galau seharian, dan juga membuat seantero sekolah heboh karena berita ini. Tetapi hari ini juga merupakan hari dimana Woojin mengetahui fakta; bahwa Hyungseob benar-benar menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam dengan anak kuliahan semester 7 bernama Seunghyuk—sejak hari dimana ia melihat Hyungseob menghubungi pria itu.

Dan jika dihitung lagi, sudah 9 bulan Hyungseob berpacaran dengan orang itu dan dilakukan secara diam-diam.

Gila, kurang sakit apa hatinya hari ini?

Woojin bahkan sampai tak fokus mendengarkan gurunya berbicara saat ini, di ruangan guru.

".. Jin? Woojin, kamu dengar bapak, gak?"

Woojin sontak tersadar lalu menatap gurunya dengan cengiran konyolnya, "errr.. Maaf pak, saya gak denger. Hehe."

Sang guru hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu akhir akhir ini sering banget gak fokus ya, Jin," tutur sang guru melihat pemuda dihadapannya lalu terkikik sebentar, "jangan mikirin cewek mulu, gak penting. Ujian kelulusan sama ujian masuk perguruan dulu baru cewek, Jin."

Woojin membulatkan matanya, "apa-apaan pak—"

"Fokus masa depan dulu, baru mikirin cewek," guru dihadapannya tersenyum lebar, "atau enggak, ya.. Pikirin masa depan kamu sama si cewek aja kalo emang kamu serius sama dia."

Ucapan sang guru terus dipikirkan olehnya, bahkan sampai sudah selesai berbicara dengan beliau dan sudah berada diluar ruang guru sekalipun.

Namun ia masih cukup sadar untuk melangkah menuju ruang UKS, yang letaknya tak jauh dari ruang guru utama—dan kedua ruangan ini terletak di lantai 2 gedung sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia gak sakit, hanya malas mengikuti kelas sejarah saja. Toh, ia sudah menitip pesan pada Hyunmin sejak awal ia dipanggil oleh gurunya untuk membahas persoalannya—persoalan apa? Ada deh, kalian gak harus tahu.

Woojin membuka pintu UKS yang tidak terkunci dan melirik ke sekitarnya yang sangat sepi. Tak ada guru yang berjaga, dan diantara 3 bilik kasur yang ada, semua gorden biliknya terbuka dan menunjukan bahwa tak ada yang ada disini selain dirinya. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia langsung memasuki salah satu bilik dan menutup gordennya agar tak ada yang mengganggunya untuk tidur; membolos kelas.

Tetapi sepertinya usahanya untuk memasuki mimpi gagal karena sebuah suara perempuan yang memasuki ruangan UKS dan terdengar ribut-ribut sendiri.

"Maaf ya, Hwi. Gue jadi ngerepotin lo ngebopong gue sampe segininya.."

Sang pemuda berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya mendengar suara yang familiar.

"Gak bopong bopong banget sih sebenernya, tapi badan lo lemes banget tadi. Untung di izinin bu Rapty, kalo engga mungkin lo udah pingsan kali ya," suara gadis yang satu lagi terdengar cemas dan Woojin dapat mendengar suara gorden di sampingnya disibak—dibuka—, kemudian ia mendengar suara kasur yang ditiduri oleh salah satu diantara keduanya, "Pantesan lo cuma diem doang pas di cecar soal Seunghyuk sama Yuni, ternyata lo sakit toh, Nin. Gak bilang-bilang.."

Woojin melebarkan matanya.

Itu.. Hyungseob?

Dan ia.. Sakit?

"Hehe, maaf ya. Habisnya Yuni ngomongnya ngegas banget, gue sampe pusing sendiri dengerinnya. Gatau mesti nanggepin apa," suara lirih dari gebetannya membuatnya kembali terjaga dan tak jadi memejamkan matanya untuk tidur pagi, "gue gak apa kok, Hwi. Lo balik aja, sayang kalo sampe ninggalin pelajarannya bu Rapty demi gue."

"T-tapi—"

"Udah udah, cepet pergi! Gue ngusir, nih!"

"Ih, jahat! Tapi jangan lupa minum obatnya, Anin!"

"Hm, oke Hwi. Thanks, ya."

Setelahnya, sosok yang menemani gadis di bilik sampingnya pun pergi. Meninggalkan keheningan panjang pada suasana UKS tersebut. Woojin memutuskan untuk kembali tidur, menapik jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan karena berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Hyungseob, dan hanya ada mereka berdua didalamnya.

Menit demi menit berlalu, hanya ada suara detik jarum jam yang menemani keheningan itu. Dan Woojin lagi-lagi gagal untuk kembali tidur, entah apa alasannya. Pada akhirnya ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan menggerakkan jemarinya untuk menyibak gorden yang tertutup disampingnya, hingga menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai hitam yang sedang tidur menghadap kearahnya dengan bibir merah yang sedikit terbuka.

Woojin termenung sebentar, menatap betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan dihadapannya. Walau sedang tidur begini, Hyungseob tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan. Bahkan Woojin sempat merasakan napasnya tercekat dan matanya tak berkedip sebentar sebelum mendekati gadis kesayangannya dan menutup gorden yang barusan ia sibak lalu berjongkok didepannya—menatapi pahatan indah yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Sifat posesifnya memberontak, mengatakan padanya agar sosok yang dicintainya itu tidak menunjukkan kecantikannya pada siapapun, apalagi senyumannya. Cukup ia saja yang melihatnya, biar ia saja yang memonopoli keindahan gadis ini. Orang lain tak boleh melihatnya. _Hanya Woojin yang bisa melihatnya._

 _Ey, memangnya kau siapanya, wahai Woojin Aditya Nugroho yang terhormat?_

Woojin tertegun sebentar. Benar juga, memangnya ia siapanya Hyungseob? Mendekatinya pun tak pernah, melukai hatinya saja yang pernah. Memiliki status pun juga tidak—

"Ah, gue kalah sama si Seunghyuk, ya? Dia aja bisa macarin lo 9 bulan lamanya, Seob," tutur Woojin seraya mengelus surai hitam Hyungseob kemudian tersenyum pahit, "dan gue disini masih ngestuck ngeliatin lo dari belakang. Pengecut banget, ya? Haha."

Tangan itu mengelus surai hitam sang gadis, kemudian turun hingga kini berada di pipi Hyungseob yang mulus. Mengelus wajahnya dengan perlahan bak porselen, juga mengelusnya dengan penuh sayang—seakan hal ini takkan bisa ia jumpai lagi di masa mendatang. Seakan pandangan ini akan lenyap begitu saja jika ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Deru napas sang gadis kerap terdengar teratur dari bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Pipinya yang memerah cukup menjelaskan bahwa ia memang benar sakit, dan Woojin tak bisa untuk tidak menatapnya dengan kekhawatiran yang tersirat. Ada begitu banyak pikiran yang memupuk di benaknya, dan semuanya hanyalah pemikiran yang tak bisa diungkapkan kepada seorang Hyungseob Anindya Putri.

Tahu-tahu Woojin tersenyum kecil, "lo pacarannya sama Seunghyuk, tapi nikahnya sama gue ya, Seob?" Ucapnya lalu menyengir tipis, dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pipi memerah sang gadis—yang masih tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Walau ia masih terpuruk dengan fakta bahwa Hyungseob pernah menjalin hubungan yang cukup lama dengan orang lain, tetapi Woojin tetap harus membuat suasananya tidak se- _gloomy_ ini. Toh, suasana hening ini sangat membuatnya nyaman dan rasanya Woojin ingin menghentikan waktu untuk terus menatap sosok indah dihadapannya dan membawanya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan kecupan singkat—

Eh, apa?

Tatapan tenang Woojin kemudian terarah pada bibir merah tipis yang sedikit terbuka, cukup menggoda untuk ia kecup dan merasakan manisnya bibir itu.

Tetapi.. Apakah terlalu lancang untuk mencuri _first kiss_ nya disaat mereka sendiri bukanlah suami istri yang sah? Tidak, Woojin tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum ia berhasil menjadikan gadis ini istrinya, setidaknya begitu.

Dengan tangan yang masih mengelus pipi merah Hyungseob, Woojin memajukan wajahnya dan akhirnya ia berhasil.

Berhasil mengecup kening Hyungseob dengan lembut dan cukup lama, sampai waktu terasa berhenti begitu saja.

Walau bukan bibir, namun Woojin tetap merasa lancang karena sudah berani mencium kening Hyungseob disaat sedang tertidur. Iya, ia memang sudah gila. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Tidak ada pergerakan menentu dari sang gadis, dan Woojin langsung menghela napas karena ia tidak ketahuan mencuri kecupan pada sang gadis. Dengan pipi yang ikut memerah, pemuda itu beranjak dari posisi jongkoknya—dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada sang gadis.

"Gue udah nyoba buat move on dari lo, tapi susah banget, Seob. Kayaknya hati gue emang udah lo curi di hari itu, dan gue kesel banget karena rasa gue cuma tertuju ke lo doang."

Woojin tersenyum, senyuman yang teduh nan hangat, "gue sayang banget sama lo— enggak.

... Gue cinta banget sama lo."

•

•

•

Hari ini, hari kelulusan seluruh kelas 12.

Dan hari dimana semuanya akan berpisah, menuju jalannya masing-masing. Mengejar masa depan yang telah membentang dan mengejar banyak hal yang jauh lebih serius dari sebelumnya.

"Wah gila sih, emang ya Woojin temen gue! Ga nyangka gue, bisa-bisanya lo dapet di ITB lewat jalur rapot, gokil!"

"Apaan dah! Lo juga dapet di IPB, Jaechan!"

"Hahaha, ledekin Woojin ajalah ya kita mah! Selamat, Woojeeeen!"

Yang diledeki hanya balas menyengir lebar lalu merangkul teman-temannya dengan perasaan senang yang membuncah, sejenak melupakan rasa sedih karena akan meninggalkan orang-orang yang pernah meninggalkan kenangan indah dengannya.

Setelah mengabadikan momen dengan kamera milik Yehyun, Woojin memandangi gedung acara kelulusan dengan harapan akan menemukan sosok cantik yang telah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun belakangan.

Dan ia menemukannya, Hyungseob Anindya Putri, yang juga tengah menatapnya diantara kerumunan murid yang ramai di sekitar mereka.

Tapi mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk melangka mendekati sosok tersebut? Ia hanya menatap sang gadis dari kejauhan, namun terlalu pengecut untuk mendekatinya disana.

Namun yang Woojin lihat sebelum melangkah ke lain arah adalah; senyuman lebar sang gadis, dan bibirnya yang seolah mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat.

" _Selamat lulus!_ "

Kira-kira begitulah momen terakhir Woojin, pemuda pengecut yang sangat _hopeless romantic_ terhadap Hyungseob Anindya Putri, sosok yang selama ini terus mengganggu pikiran dan hatinya.

Akankah perasaannya kandas begitu saja, atau justru malah semakin membuatnya bertekad untuk serius padanya?

Tetapi.. Apakah ia boleh berharap agar terus bisa melihat sosok itu, dan bisa bersamanya selamanya?

Dan pada akhirnya ialah yang kelak akan menjadi seorang yang duduk disampingnya, didepan penghulu dan saksi yang melihat ijab qabulnya.

Dan orang yang benar-benar serius mencintai sang gadis, hingga saat ini.

•

•

•

•

•

•

Konsep pacarannya Woojin emang rada aneh sih, tapi nyatanya ada aja yang begitu. Bukan pengalamanku sih, tapi ya pokoknya ada deh(?). Makasih yang udah baca sampe sini! Sekali lagi, maaf kalo gak nyambung dari cerita awalnya. Anggep aja aku lagi nulis buat melepas rinduku ke Jinseob ya :")

Btw ada lanjutannya lagi nih, scroll lagi ya?

•

•

•

•

•

•

"Jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Jadi motifmu nyeritain masa-masa SMA tuh apa, Jin?"

"Motifku tuh biar kamu tau kalo aku tuh sayang banget sama kamu, Seobbie."

"A-a-apaan sih, gombal!"

Sosok pria bersurai cokelat hanya tertawa disaat menerima pukulan pelan di lengannya oleh wanita yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah akibat ucapan pria yang merupakan suaminya ini.

Wanita itu—Hyungseob—kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang sang suami—Woojin—, mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang pria di kursi ruang keluarga. Sementara Woojin tersenyum, ikut mendekatkan tubuh istrinya dan sesekali mengecup puncak kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Tapi, kenapa harus pake acara pacaran sama cewek lain, sih?" tutur sang istri seraya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "gini-gini aku posesif, tau. Gak suka kalo kamu genit sama cewek lain selain aku, Jin."

"Aku juga gatau sih, aneh ya?"

"Emang aneh! Banget!"

Woojin terkekeh kemudian mengecup bibir Hyungseob singkat, yang kerap meninggalkan kemerahan pada pipi sang istri—hal wajar yang terus menerus membuatnya terlihat sangat lucu.

"Yang penting endingnya, aku sama kamu. Kita nikah, kita ngabisin waktu bareng dengan hubungan yang sakral, dan.." Woojin mengarahkan tangannya dan mengelus perut Hyungseob yang telah membesar bulat, "ada dia, pelengkap keluarga kecil kita. Buah hati kita, sayang."

Hyungseob mengerucutkan bibirnya, bukan karena marah atau sebal. Melainkan karena terharu dan senang mendengarnya, sampai-sampai rasanya ingin menangis saja.

"Ih, jangan nangis dong, yang. Nanti _baby_ nya ikutan nangis, lho."

"A-abisnya kamu nyebelin banget!"

"Nyebelin gini kamu suka, kan?"

"Huhuhuhu, kesel!"

Tangan Woojin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil sang istri dari samping, mengelus puncak kepalanya untuk menenangkan Hyungseob yang sangat sentimentil dikala usia kandungannya yang sudah semakin membesar. Dan ia mencubit pipi Hyungseob hingga membuat sang empu merengek manja kemudian memeluk suaminya kembali, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Woojin, lalu membiarkan keheningan mengambil alih suasana yang ada.

Sampai akhirnya kepala Hyungseob mendongak lucu, "Jin, _dia_ lagi pengen makan ayam penyet pake sambel matah, nih."

Woojin membulatkan matanya, "seriously, _hun_? Jam 1 malem begini?" Hyungseob mengangguk lalu mencengkram kaos Woojin sambil tersenyum lebar—atau lebih tepatnya tersenyum setan—.

"Tapi harus kamu yang masak, belinya di pasar dan bahan sambel matahnya beli di supermarket."

Sang pria menghela napas kemudian terkekeh lalu mencubit pipi gembil sang wanita yang sedang merajuk dan sedang meminta banyak hal—atau mengidam—di waktu yang tidak tepat begini.

"Hah, untung aku sayang banget sama kamu, Seobbie!"

Setidaknya, tak ada penyesalan lagi di hidup Woojin untuk kali ini. Karena pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mendapatkan Hyungseob. Dan ia juga berhasil mendapatkan kebahagiannya bersama sang istri

Dan bersama satu lagi sumber kebahagiaannya, yaitu si _little bean_ —buah hatinya di perut Hyungseob, istri yang sangat ia cintai.

•

•

•

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
